Family Over Everything - A Blue Bloods & Criminal Minds Crossover
by StellaBelle24
Summary: When David Rossi comes to New York to visit his daughter and her fiance, he agrees to help Danny Reagan and his partner with a case involving a cop killer. The rest of the BAU is brought it to work the case as well when it is discovered that the killer has more than one target. What happens when a Reagan becomes a target and the killer is related to someone close to them?
1. Chapter 1

_**Here is the first chapter of my newest story that I wrote with my friend Musicrockssss! This is not a JAMKO story. We do not own any of the characters from Criminal Minds or Blue Bloods. Enjoy & Happy Reading! **_

**Chapter 1**

Alexandra Rossi groaned as she hit the button on her alarm clock, she glanced over at her fiance's side of the bed and found it empty. She shook her head and reached over for her robe. She padded out of bed and into the kitchen of their apartment. She found her fiance standing with his back to her, the blender running. Sargent Jameson Reagan was tall and handsome, and Alex had to admit that he looked really good in his policeman's uniform. She lightly placed her hand on his shoulder with a smirk.

"Morning Officer." she said as she reached for a cup of coffee.

"Morning Beautiful, you want some breakfast?" he asked with a smile.

"Not if it's one of those smoothies with the Kale in it." she replied shaking her head.

"If I got to see what's under that robe, I'd make you whatever you want." he shot back.

"We both know that you would have to make some killer biscuits and gravy for that to happen, besides, I recall you seeing what's underneath this robe last night." she replied playfully.

"I never get tired of seeing that, Lex." he said as he pulled her into his arms.

"Good, because you're gonna be seeing it for the next fifty years or longer." she grinned winding her arms around his neck.

"I can't wait. Have you talked to your dad yet?" he asked.

"Not yet, he was packing when I called the other night, and we both know that my telling him that we've been engaged for two months is something I should do in person anyways." she replied.

"I get it, it's just that telling your dad that we're engaged is a big deal and I wanted to be there when you did." he said kissing her forehead.

"Well, I thought we'd tell him tonight at dinner after the book signing. I want you there when I tell him. I mean we told your family together, we should tell my dad together." Alex nodded.

Alex glanced at the pictures that covered their wall and smiled when her eyes fell on one of her and her dad. David Rossi was a profiler for the FBI and the Behavioral Analysis Unit in Virginia. He and the team spent their days putting away the worst killers out there, and he still found time to write books about the killers that he caught. Alex figured that was why she'd chosen to become a Cardiologist instead and why she had fallen in love with a man who fought crime for a living.

"I wish I didn't have to work today so I could come with you to the airport and to your dad's book signing. I've heard he's pretty captivating." Jamie said.

"He has a gift for storytelling that's for sure, but I'm actually looking forward to hearing his talk about the case. It was a personal one for him." Alex replied as she toasted a bagel for herself.

Jamie frowned, he knew that Alex hated talking about Tommy Yates case because it reminded her of her mom, and the fact that the case was going to be in the limelight had to be hard on her.

"Baby, if it's going to be too hard for you to hear about that stuff, I'm sure your dad would understand if you didn't go" he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"No, it's not the case itself that I can't handle. It's just that my mom and I used to talk about him going to see the bastard on his birthday and the fact that it was the only way that the asshole was going to tell him where the bodies were. I've been thinking about her a lot lately." Alex sighed.

Alex's mom, Caroline, died when Alex was in medical school. She had been diagnosed with ALS and lived with the condition for a year before taking her own life. It had broken Alex's heart because she hadn't known that her mom had been getting sicker.

"I know you miss her Lex. If you want we can postpone setting the date of the wedding." Jamie offered.

"No, I want to set a date, I love you and I want to marry you. Erin, Linda and Nicki want to help make the plans and I know once we tell my dad, the rest of the BAU will want to help too. At least Charlie, Penelope, Emily and JJ will. The others will just be happy to attend a really great party." Alex answered with a smile.

"I want to marry you too Lex, you're the best thing that ever happened to me. Love you." Jamie said kissing her forehead.

"I love you too Sarge. Now go, I need to get ready to head to St. Victor's to check on a few patients and you have to get to work." she giggled and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Fine. I'll take the smoothie to go, tell your dad that we'll eat wherever he wants tonight, and that it's on me." he said as he grabbed his smoothie and jacket on the way out the door.

* * *

A few hours later, after checking on some of her Cardiac patients, Alex headed into JFK to wait for her dad's flight. While she was excited to see her dad, and for him to get to know Jamie, she wasn't happy that his trip involved work in a sense. He had only met Jamie a couple of times since Alex had begun dating him, and while they got along, she wanted them to actually get to know each other. At least the visit would be longer than just a day or two this time so that could actually happen.

"Hey la mia bella ragazza." a voice said making Alex glance up with a grin.

"Hello bel padre." she replied as she hugged her dad.

Alex had grown up hearing and speaking Italian with her dad and over the years she had been able to pick up a few phrases, but she only used with her dad or close friends.

"How was the flight?" she asked as she took in her dad's appearance.

David Rossi was still a handsome man, even in his mid 60's. His grey hair was still well kept and he still had a twinkle in his eye that Alex remembered from her childhood.

"It was good, long, and my travel buddy slept the whole way so that was a bonus." he answered.

"Travel buddy? Did you bring Krystal or Joy with you?" she wondered referring to her dad's girlfriend/former ex-wife and Half sister.

"No, I asked them if they wanted to come, but Krystal had some meetings that she couldn't rearrange and Kai has a stomach bug so Joy is staying close to home with him." her dad said.

"Poor little guy, I'll call her later and check on him. Who came with you?" Alex was curious now.

"ALEX!" a voice yelled as the young doctor was tackled to the ground.

"Charlie?" Alex asked as she looked at her best friend.

"It's me!I'm so glad to actually see you. I know we just skyped like three days ago, but that's different then seeing you in person." the girl babbled.

"I missed you too! I'm so happy you're here!" Alex squealed in delight.

Charlie Brown had been Alex's best friend since the first day of 2nd grade when a bully pulled Alex's hair and Charlie had given the kid a bloody nose. She was one of the youngest FBI agents at Quantico and one of the youngest members of the BAU.

"This is the best surprise ever! But what are you doing here?" Alex asked excitedly as she hugged her best friend.

"Well when your dad told me he was coming out here, I asked if I could tag along since we have a couple weeks off for a break." Charlie explained.

"Yay, now both of you can get to know Jamie and we actually have some big news to tell you both at dinner tonight. Dad, Jamie said you can pick the place and dinner is on him." Alex replied happily.

"Ah so Officer Reagan is trying to make a good impression huh." Charlie teased.

"It's Sargent Reagan actually. He recently got promoted, aced the exam and everything." Alex smiled proudly.

"That's great, is he here?" Charlie wondered looking around.

"No, he had to work, but he is meeting us wherever we decide to eat. Now, let's drop your stuff off at the apartment and then we can head to the book signing." Alex said as she pointed them in the direction of the parking lot.

During the drive Alex was caught up on all of the happenings at the BAU and what was going on with each member of the team and their families. While Alex loved her life in New York with Jamie, she still missed her extended family in Virginia.

"Are you sure you and Jamie are okay with the both of us staying with you for the next few days? I can easily get a hotel…" Charlie started as the three of them walked into the apartment.

"No, we have more than enough room. The couch folds out and the guest room is ready for someone to sleep there." Alex said.

"Do you have to work at all?" her dad asked before taking his luggage into the guest bedroom.

"Not for the next few days. I was able to take some time off, I might have to go in if there is an emergency or something, but I'm all yours for the next few days. Which reminds me, we have plans on Sunday. Jamie's dad wants you to come to Sunday dinner with me." she replied.

"His dad is the PC right?" Charlie asked curiously as she sat her bags on the couch.

"Yep, and Jamie's grandfather was PC too. Oh and Charlie, you have to come too. I want them to meet my best friend." Alex said happily.

"You sure they'd be okay with me coming?"

"Of course, I will just ask for them to set an extra place."

"How did you two meet anyways?" Charlie asked since she had never heard the whole story.

At that moment the door opened and Jamie walked in.

"Hey Baby, what are you doing home?" Alex asked knowing that he was supposed to be working.

"I was supposed to be in court this afternoon, but it got postponed until next week. So I decided to take the rest of the afternoon off to go to the book signing with you." he explained.

"That's good! Jamie, you remember my best friend Charlie? She decided to come with dad for a visit too since the team had a break." Alex replied with a smile.

After Jamie said hello to Charlie and Alex's dad, the four of them went to the book signing. The talk was great and it seemed like the book was going to do well. David had decided that he wanted a steak so they decided on The Palm for dinner. On the way to the restaurant, Charlie asked again for one of them to tell her how Jamie and Alex had met. Jamie smiled and began to tell the story.

_2 years ago_

"_You didn't have to come Jamie." Henry said as he sat on the hospital bed._

"_I was off and just wanted to see how you were doing." Jamie said on the extra chair in the corner of the exam room._

"_I'm fine Jamie, this is just a routine appointment, nothing's wrong so you needn't worry about me." Henry assured him. _

_At that moment a pretty young woman walked into the room. She was wearing a white lab coat and her long dark hair hung past her shoulders in loose curls. _

"_Hi Henry, how are you doing today?" she asked with a smile._

"_I'm doing just fine Dr. Rossi, this here is my Grandson Jamie." Henry smiled back and motioned to Jamie._

"_Ah, the police officer, your Grandfather brags." she smiled. _

_Jamie couldn't take his eyes off the woman standing in front of him. She was shorter than him even in the heels that she was wearing, and had the brightest pair of bluish green eyes that he'd ever seen. _

"_Did you get my blood work back?" Henry wondered. _

"_I did, you're blood pressure is a little more elevated than what I would like to see. I would like to increase the medication a little bit and see if it brings it down. If we increase it to a half of a tablet before bedtime to start, that should bring it down. If it doesn't then we can go another route." the doctor answered with a smile. _

"_Is this anything we should be concerned about?" Jamie asked. _

"_No, it's common for someone who has had a heart attack to experience elevated blood pressure, but we don't want it to keep going up. I would like to see it come down by your next appointment, Henry. Let me know if you start feeling dizzy or light headed, I don't want it going down too low either." she replied. _

"_Will do Doctor, now did you get a chance to try that restaurant I told you about?" Henry asked. _

"_I did, you were right about the food. It was incredible. The only Italian food that I've had that was better is my dad and Nonna's." she replied. _

"_Patsy's still makes some of the best Eggplant Parmesan I've ever had." Henry grinned. _

"_I will have to take my dad there the next time he's in town. He loves any place that makes real Italian food." the doctor replied. _

_A few moments later Jamie and Henry were checking out and Henry noticed that his grandson was busy staring at Dr. Rossi. The young woman was speaking to one of the nurses and laughing at something she was saying. Both men then watched as she looked down at her phone and smiled before answering the call. _

"_Pretty isn't she." Henry said making it more of a statement than a question. _

"_What?" Jamie asked broken from his thoughts. _

"_Dr. Rossi. She's pretty isn't she?" Henry said again, this time phrasing it as a question. _

"_Um yea, I guess she is." Jamie replied blushing slightly. _

"_Why don't you go talk to her, I bet she'd like someone to show her around the city. She only moved here a few months ago." Henry suggested. _

"_Grandpa, I doubt that she'd be interested, a woman like her must have a boyfriend or a husband or something." Jamie said. _

"_Well, you're not going to know unless you try talking to her." Henry said. _

_Jamie shook his head and looked at the young doctor. She seemed caught up in the conversation she was having and he didn't want to bother her. _

"_I'm going to get the car, be back in a minute Grandpa." Jamie said. _

"_I promise I'll come visit soon Penelope, give the team hugs and kisses from me and keep the old man out of trouble. Yes, I'll call you later. Bye." Alex smiled as she ended the call. _

"_Word from home?" Henry asked from behind her. _

"_What, oh, yea, just a friend called me to let me know how things are going. Trying to lure me back to Virginia." Alex replied. _

"_You didn't happen to leave a boyfriend back there did you?" the old man asked with a grin. _

"_No, I didn't. I'm single, much to my friends' dismay. They keep trying to set me up." Alex replied. _

"_Well, I'm sure they mean well. My grandson is single as well. I keep telling him he needs to get back out there. He's dated off and on since his engagement ended, but that was six years ago. He needs to at least try and find someone." Henry said. _

_Both of them looked up as a horn honked. Alex smiled when she saw that it was Jamie behind the wheel. She grinned at Henry. _

"_I think your ride is here. Have a good rest of your day and call my office if you begin feeling dizzy or lightheaded." she said. _

"_I will do that, have a good day yourself Doctor." he replied back before leaving the doctor's office. _

"_She's single." Henry said as he got into Jamie's Chevelle. _

"_What?" Jamie wondered. _

"_Dr. Rossi, she's single. I asked her. Now you need to talk to her. Ask her out." Henry prodded. _

"_Grandpa...what…" Jamie started. _

"_You are obviously attracted to her, now do something about it." Henry said pointedly. _

_A couple of days later, Jamie walked into the medical clinic and asked if Dr. Rossi was available. The nurse smiled and said that the young doctor didn't see patients on Fridays and reserved that day for paperwork unless there was an emergency. Jamie explained that he just wanted to speak with her, so the nurse buzzed her, and after a few moments, the doctor walked out of her office. _

"_Officer Reagan? Is everything okay with Henry?" she wondered. _

"_Yes, Grandpa's fine, and it's Jamie. I actually wanted to see if you wanted to get a drink or dinner sometime?" he asked. _

"_I don't think that's a good idea, I don't normally date my patients…" she started hesitantly. _

"_I'm not a patient, my grandfather is, and he's the one who suggested that I talk to you." Jamie replied. _

"_Jamie, I don't…" she tried again. _

"_Look, I know you just moved here and probably still learning your way around, so maybe I can show you the city?" he asked. _

_Alex stood there for a minute, she thought that Jamie was attractive, but it still made her nervous dating someone who was related to a patient. On the other hand, it had been a long time since she had met anyone that seemed genuinely nice, and it wasn't like she was agreeing to marry him or anything. He was just offering to show her around New York, and if it became more, she would deal with it then. _

"_Actually, dinner sounds good. I should be done here around six, so would seven work?" she asked with a small smile. _

"_Yeah, um seven's good." he replied._

* * *

"So Henry played matchmaker?" Charlie asked after Jamie finished telling the story.

"Pretty much, I'm just glad that she said yes to that first date." Jamie smiled as he kissed Alex's hand.

"I'm glad I said yes too. All three times." Alex whispered the last part as Jamie pulled up in front of the restaurant.

After the four of them were seated at a table with drinks and appetizers ordered, Alex decided that it was time to tell her dad the big news. She reached into her purse and slipped on the princess cut engagement ring that she had taken off that morning.

"You two look like you have some big news to share and judging by the look on Alex's face, it has something to do with the ring she just put on." Charlie said.

"Yeah, thanks for that subtle observation Char. Actually we do have some big news to share. Um Jamie and I, we're engaged." Alex smiled.

"That's wonderful! Now you're dad's not the only one with big news to share." Charlie laughed.

"Yeah, and apparently not the only Rossi whose engaged either." David said as he shook Jamie's hand.

"What! You and Krystal?" Alex asked with a grin.

"Yep, she said yes, we were waiting to tell you until we were all together, but this works better because now we have a lot to celebrate."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sorry I haven't updated in a bit. Life got in the way. Hope everyone enjoys this chapter! Happy reading!**_

**Chapter 2**

Detective Daniel Reagan stepped out of his vehicle with a gloom over his face. His partner Maria Baez followed with her head up high, masking the dread she was feeling.

"What do we have?"

"Officer Harold Jenkins, 56. He was heading into work and was shot and killed in the driveway. His wife realized that he had forgotten his lunch and went out to bring it to him, she found him on the ground. Poor guy was choking on his own blood. She held him while he died. Medics pronounced it not long after they got here. He didn't stand a chance." The Officer on the scene explained.

Danny sighed and looked down at the covered body.

"Did anyone see the car?" Baez asked, looking around at the crowd.

"No ma'am. By all accounts there wasn't one, no one remembers hearing shots either. It happened around 5 am this morning."

"Ok, well whoever did this had to get here some way, check and see if you can find any tire treads or signs that someone was here on foot. Get plenty of pictures, and we will go talk to the wife." Danny stated as Baez followed him to the wife.

Danny stepped into the house and took a look at the photos. There was family photos and Baez noticed the grandson smiling in some of them. Baez watched as the corner took the body and stepped into the house behind him.

Danny and Baez introduced themselves.

"I'm Maria Jenkins. I really don't know anything. I was heading back to bed. I get up to make his lunch before he leaves. He kissed me goodbye and walked out. I realized that he forgot his lunch and went out to give it to him, he was just lying there. I heard something crash through the window and called 911. I…" she began to sob.

Danny looked at the bullet impeded in the wall. "Hey, let's get this bullet dug out and sent to the lab." He took CSU.

"MOM!" They heard. Danny and Maria took that que to leave and let the family mourn.

They stepped out and sighed. "I want this son of a bitch caught now." Danny took Maria. Maria agreed.

* * *

Alex walked out to the kitchen to start the coffee. She passed Charlie asleep on the pull out couch, cuddled into her blanket and pillow. The ones she takes everywhere. She smelt the coffee and grinned when she saw that her dad was already awake.

"Hey Dad." She smiled.

"Hey Beautiful. I made it just the way you like it."

"Coffee!" She heard Charlie yell. She shook her head at her crazy hyper best friend.

"How can you be so hyper first thing in the morning?" Alex asked as she took a sip.

"I can't help it, the smell of coffee works every time, especially when it's your dad's coffee." Charlie replied before she took a sip of her own coffee.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" Dave asked as he looked between the two women.

"Not much, I figured we would do some sightseeing today and then tomorrow, Charlie and I wanted to do some shopping since I know you wanted to get some writing time in." Alex replied.

"Sounds good to me. I already looked in the fridge, you have enough food for me to make my famous bacon, potato hash and eggs, just point me in the direction of the skillets." her dad said as Jamie walked out of the bedroom.

"They're in the cabinet next to the stove dad. Morning babe." Alex said as she kissed Jamie.

"You know you need to call the rest of the team and tell them about you two being engaged. Garcia will never forgive us if she doesn't hear it from you." Charlie said.

"I know. I figured we'd call her after breakfast, do you have time to eat with us?" Alex said aiming the last part at her fiance.

"Yeah, I can stay for a bit, I don't need to be at work for another hour. Do you need any help Dave?" Jamie asked.

"No, I got it." Rossi shook his head.

"But before you tell the others, I want to know how you two got engaged. It has to be as good as how you two met." Charlie said.

"Why don't you tell it Babe?" Jamie suggested as he kissed Alex's temple.

"Okay, well Jamie and I had been living together for about a year…" she started.

Flashback-

"_Thank you." Alex walked in as Jamie hung up the phone. _

"_Who was that?" Alex asked as she hugged Jamie from behind._

"_Just Danny, you ready to go out to get your nails done?" Jaime asked her. She nodded and kissed him. "Okay let's go baby." _

_Jamie sat as Alex got her nails done before paying and getting back in the car. Alex watched as Jamie looked around nervous before backing out and heading out. _

"_We're not going home?" Alex asked. _

"_No, were going to head somewhere. Just wait, it's a surprise." Jamie smiled and turned up the music._

_Alex sang along to the radio before leaning back. Jamie pulled into a parking spot a half hour later. Alex stepped out and followed Jamie to the trunk. He handed her some socks and tennis shoes and placed his on. _

_She raised a eyebrow but didn't question anything. She looked at her outfit, black yoga pants and a red tank top. She put on her black tennis shoes and placed her flats in the trunk. Jamie grabbed his backpack and placed it on. _

_Jamie grabbed her hand and lead her to a hiking trail. "What are we doing?" Alex finally asked. _

"_Going for a hike baby. Just enjoy it."_

"_It's about to be dark." _

"_I have flash lights. It's not a long hike. Let's go." Alex nodded and followed Jamie up the hill. _

_He was right, ten minutes later they made their way to a look out. Alex was in awe as she can see the lights of New York light up the sky. She could see the stars popping up. _

"_It's beautiful." She whispered. _

"_I could say something cheesy but we both know I think you are the most beautiful thing out here." Jamie told Alex. "Look." Jamie pointed out the moon with stars scattered around it. Alex looked up. _

"_Woah. We need to come out here more. It's so quiet." _

_Alex looked down at Jamie and then back up. Her head looked down again and saw Jamie on one knee with a ring. It shined in the moonlight and even though it was slightly dark, she could see his face perfectly. _

"_Alex, I had this empty spot in my heart for awhile. I didn't know what was missing till I found you. I called your dad and he already said yes. I just need one more to make my life complete. I love you more than you could ever know. Will you be my wife?" _

"_Yes! A million times yes." She exclaimed. _

_He placed the ring on her finger and he jumped up and kissed her, spinning her around. "I love you too." She whispered. _

Alex looked at Charlie as a tear fell down her cheek. "That was beautiful." Charlie said. "Why didn't you tell me that he'd asked for your blessing?" She asked Rossi.

"Not my place to tell, besides, I had no idea when he was going to ask her, just that he was." Rossi said with his hands up. "She's a scary one." He told Alex, pointing to Charlie.

"I know she is, but now I want to know how you proposed to Krystal." Alex replied as she looked at her dad as he placed the plates of food in front of the three of them before sitting down himself.

"I had planned on doing an elaborate proposal but Garcia walked in while Krystal was in my office and kinda blew the whole thing in typical Penelope fashion. She asked me to return the ring, but I decided to propose anyways. Considering the last time we got married it was by an Elvis impersonator, I would say that this time is a step up.

"You have a point. I'm glad that she said yes, I've always liked her and Portia, despite the fact that you broke up Portia's engagement at one point." Alex replied.

"I need to head out. How about you guys meet me at the bar tonight?" Jamie asked.

"That sounds good, we can hang out for a bit. I want to challenge the old man here to a game of darts." Charlie laughed.

"Who are you calling old?" Rossi mock glared at the girl he considered another daughter.

"I'm calling YOU old" Charlie smiled back.

"Be safe baby." Alex told Jamie and kissed him. He left and the girls turned to Rossi and smiled.

"You girls go hang in the living room and I'll clean up."

"Okay!" They ran into the living room and turned on the tv. "So where did we leave off?" Charlie asked Alex.

"Season two episode 3."

The girls Skyped each other every night they could and watched riverdale together. If one girl was busy they would wait till they weren't to watch it together.

"So you getting anywhere with Reid?" Alex asked.

"No." Charlie sighed. "He has walls up since Mauve. It's like he's a robot."

Alex felt bad for her best friend, she knew that Charlie had a thing for Dr. Spencer Reid, another member of the BAU, but the poor guy was still shaken after losing his first real girlfriend to a stalker.

"Maybe he's just scared Char, I mean he lost Mauve and then he went to jail for trying to help his mom and was accused of murder. He's had a hard year. Just give it some time." Alex said.

"Are things any better with you and Jamie's partner?" Charlie asked.

"Not really, I mean, I thought it would get better once he got promoted, but now that he's her boss..." Alex trailed off as her phone rang.

She glanced down and saw that it was Garcia calling.

"It's Garcia, should I tell her the news now or wait?" Alex grinned.

"Tell her, she will spread the word to the rest of the team." Charlie replied as she muted the TV.

"Hey Penelope, we were just talking about you."

"Of course my sweetness. Are you with my female genius?" Alex placed it on speaker and pointed to Charlie.

"Hi Garcia." Charlie told her.

"Oh the two trouble makers are back together. Any pranks coming our way?"

"That was one time to Derek and it was so worth the night in jail." Charlie laughed.

Alex and Charlie played a prank on Agent Derek Morgan. They superglued his chair and with the help of a genius magician, had a glitter bomb in his desk. He threw them in a FBI jail cell for a night.

"Well anyways Garcia, I have some news for you."

"Spill!"

"Jamie and I are getting married."

Garcia let out a scream that caused Charlie and Alex to cover their ears.

"When? Where? What am I going to wear?!" Garcia panicked.

"Pens! Calm down. We don't have any plans yet, just letting you know from me."

"Ok, I'll start planning. I'm guessing Charlie is planning the bachelorette party?"

"Duh!" Charlie commented

"We will start planning soon. We have to go, love you!"

"I love you too! Garcia out!"

"Got to love Garcia."

The girls and Rossi spent the day sightseeing and enjoying the city, then they met Jamie at the bar. Jamie's old partner, Eddie dropped by and Rossi could pick up on the tension between the cop and his daughter. They were civil to each other, but he could tell that his daughter was not a fan of the other woman.

"Anything you want to talk about?" he asked when he took a break from beating Charlie at darts.

"Not really. I don't want to ruin the night by talking about her." Alex replied as she sipped her drink.

"Not a fan I take it." he nodded.

"Nope, not one bit." she replied as she quickly changed the subject.

* * *

The following day, Alex and Charlie spent the day shopping then headed back to the house. Rossi looked up for his laptop where he was writing as they walked through the door. Alex placed her bags down and saw Jamie's keys and phone on the counter.

"Jamie's home?" Alex asked her dad.

"Yeah he said something about family dinner tonight and showering."

"That's right. We usually have them on Sunday but Henry and Frank wanted to do it tonight while you guys were in town."

(Ding)

Alex looked down at Jamie's phone.

_Eddie: Thanks for lunch. I can always count on you._

Alex lifted up his phone and glared at it.

"I hate her." Alex mumbled. Charlie looked over her shoulder and read the text.

"Lunch? Is that why he canceled?" Charlie asked her.

Jamie was suppose to have lunch with Alex and Charlie but cancelled because of a call.

"I guess so. She's always trying to win him over. He transferred to be a sergeant but she followed him and transferred too. He's her boss but she's always bitching about how he's hard on her and he was suppose to help her and stuff. I don't know. She's in love with him."

"Don't think he's going to leave you for her." Charlie told her.

"No. Well maybe." She whispered.

"My sweetheart." Rossi started. "He loves you more than anything. I can see it. Just remember that. We read body language for a living. We are always right."

"I know he does, but the one time that I saw her investigating his tonsils was enough to make me wonder." Alex sighed remembering a time about a year into Jamie and hers relationship when she had went to meet Jamie for dinner.

She had driven into the parking lot and saw Jamie and his partner talking. Jamie had his back to her but Eddie had seen her pull in. Alex was getting out of the car and walking up to them when she saw the blonde kissing her boyfriend. She had been so upset that she had gotten in her car and drove off. Jamie had watched her speed off and called her several times before she answered and broke up with him. Jamie had begged forgiveness because he had told Eddie that it wasn't going to happen and Alex forgave him. He had asked her to move in with him two days later.

"Jamie loves you, he wasn't willing to let her mess things up between you two before, I don't think he will do that now." Rossi said as he placed a hand on his daughter's shoulder.

"I hope so. I'm going to put this in our room." Alex said as she grabbed her bags.

She walked into her and Jamie's room and smiled as he was buttoning his shirt.

"Hey Babe, sorry I had to cancel lunch with you and Charlie today." he said as he kissed her forehead.

"It's okay, I'm sure Eddie had a good reason for needing you." she said softly.

"How did you...she texted me didn't she?" he wondered.

"Yep, she can always count on you."

"Alex, she just wanted to talk, I had to give her and Maya a rip yesterday and she wanted to clear the air about her reaction." Jamie explained.

"She always wants to talk to you. Always wants something with you."

"Babe..."

"No it's fine." She cut him off. "Let me get ready for dinner." She grabbed her dress and walked into the bathroom.

"Babe. She's just a friend." Jamie said through the door.

"No. She's doesn't think so. She's in love with you Jamie. She followed you to another station." Alex opened the door. "Don't you think that's a little weird?" She asked as he zipped up her dress.

"Yeah a little bit she knows we're engaged."

"But we're not married so she thinks she has another chance." Alex stated.

She might think that, but I'm not encouraging it. I love you, I want to marry you, not her. Please believe that." he said as he held her.

"I do believe that, I just wish that she would back off." Alex replied.

"I know. Next time, I won't cancel our plans. Doing that just makes her hopeful. Now let's go have dinner?" he wondered.

"Okay, I love you Jamie." she smiled.

"Love you more." he said kissing her gently.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the first part of a double update! Enjoy & Happy Reading!**

**Chapter 3**

The ride to Jamie's childhood home was somewhat strained between Jamie and Alex. Jamie had been surprised when she'd offered to sit in the back with Charlie instead of upfront with him, and even though she'd said that they were fine, he could tell that she wasn't entirely sure. When he pulled into the driveway he glanced at her and noticed that she seemed to be lost in thought.

"Why don't the two of you go on in? We'll be in in a minute." Jamie suggested to Dave and Charlie with a small smile.

"Yeah, let's do that." Dave said as he looked between his daughter and her fiance.

"Lex? Do you want me to stay?" Charlie asked.

"No, you go on in Char, I'll be fine." Alex replied softly.

Jamie waited until the two of them walked up to the porch before saying anything.

"Baby, are you okay?" he asked cautiously.

"Of course. Let's go in." She said trying to pass Jamie but he wouldn't let her through.

"Baby, I want nothing to do with Eddie."

"Good. Glad this is settled." She said with a hint of attitude.

"Alexandra." He said and she froze. "I want you and only you." She nodded and smiled.

"Good." She kissed him.

"Ok that's all i wanted to hear. let's go in."

They stepped inside and was greeted by Jamie's family. Alex introduced everyone and They sat in their usual seats and all said Grace. Jamie noticed Danny was picking at his food and frowned.

"Danny what's wrong?"

"This case I'm working, guy was gunned down in his driveway, but no one saw a car or nothin." Danny said.

"Where was he shot?" Alex asked.

"In the heart, COD was" Danny started.

"His heart exploded." Alex answered her own question.

"Have you ever seen anything like that before Doc?" Henry asked.

"Not really, but if someone wanted to kill him that way they would have to be a really good shot. You might be looking for a sniper." Alex replied.

"Has the FBI seen anything like that before?" Erin asked as she looked at Dave and Charlie.

"We've seen a lot." Dave said.

"Crazy lady's with dolls. Someone trying to put his brother back together with other body parts and a tornado." Charlie mumbled.

"Well he killed a cop this time outside his own home." Danny responded. "It's personal."

"Well-" Frank was interrupted with Danny's phone going off.

"I'm sorry dad. It's Maria." Danny got up and walked out the room to answer.

"What's this about a tornado?" Nicki asked.

Charlie started up her story and by the time she finished Danny walked back in.

"There was another murder." Danny told Frank. "I have to go."

"Would you like us to join you?" Dave asked. "Might be able to see something."

"Sure. Let's go."

"Do you want to come with us, Jamie?" Charlie asked.

"I'll stay here, let me know if you see anything interesting." Jamie said as he looked at Alex and smiled.

"I'll drive, let's go. Sorry guys, dinner was great." Danny said as he kissed Linda on the top of the head.

"See what you have to look forward to." Linda grinned at Alex as they heard the front door shut.

"I've been dealing with it my whole life, Jamie rushing off during dinner isn't going to be any different than how it was when I was growing up." Alex replied.

"How long are your dad and Charlie staying?" Frank asked.

"They were going to fly back tomorrow, but if they are interested in Danny's case, they might stay longer." Alex answered.

"How did they react to you two being engaged?" Erin wondered.

"Happy, turns out my dad is engaged too. To Krystal, his third ex wife. They decided to get remarried." Alex replied with a laugh.

* * *

Danny, Charlie and Dave walked into the bank. Beaz lead them to a storage closet. Danny walked in first and noticed the security guard dead on the ground with a stab wound to the chest, right in the heart.

"He died right away." Beaz told him.

Danny stepped out and let Charlie and Dave walk in.

"Is this connected to the first murder?" Dave asked.

"Gunshot to the heart by sniper. I don't think so, maybe." Danny answered.

"Wait." Charlie pointed to his hand. Beaz handed her some gloves and she opened the hand and found a note. "Two down, more to go." She read.

Dave looked at Charlie and shook his head. "Murder follows you everywhere Charlie."

"It's not my fault that the hotel manager killed people while I was in Hawaii." She mumbled.

"So you think this one is connected to the first one? He wasn't even a cop." Danny told them.

"He was a retired cop Danny." Beaz pointed out.

"I'll call Hotch." Dave stated. "You guys may have a serial killer on your hands and let's get this ended before more cops die."

Danny agreed and sighed. "Please do."

* * *

Quantico, VA

SSA Aaron Hotchner was just finishing up paperwork when his phone rang. He looked at the clock and realized it was almost nine at night.

"Hey Dave, you're supposed to be on vacation. How's Alex?" he asked when he answered.

"She's fine. I'm sure Garcia has told everyone by now that she and Jamie are engaged, but that's not why I called. I think we might have a case here." Dave said.

"What's going on? " Hotch asked.

"Two men, one's a retired cop, another was on the job. Both men were killed by the same unsub, with two different MO. He left a note at the second scene." Dave explained.

"Have the local cops invited us in?"

"The lead detective on the case is Jamie's brother. He's asking for our help."

"Okay, have him send me everything and I will call in the rest of the team. We'll head out there tomorrow."

"Okay, thanks Hotch." Dave said ending the call.

"He said to send him everything that you have and he will call in the rest of our team." Dave said as he looked at Danny.

* * *

Meanwhile. back that the Reagan house, Alex was helping Erin and Linda clean up after dinner while Jamie was playing chess with Henry.

"So how are things going?" Linda asked as Alex washed the dishes.

"Good, can I ask you a question?" Alex asked.

"Sure." Linda replied.

"Have you ever wondered if Danny was too close to one of his partners?"

"I wondered that about him and his old partner Jackie but I gave up on that. Eddie?"

"Yeah. I feel like she won't let him go. She followed him to his new station." Alex exclaimed.

"All I know is that Jamie loves you. Don't ever doubt that." Linda reassured her. Alex nodded and smiled.

"Thank you."

"Baby you ready to go?" Jamie said walking in. "Danny's going to drop Charlie and your dad off at our house."

"Okay. Goodnight Linda."

"Goodnight sweetie."

I thought we'd take advantage of having some alone time." Jamie said as he opened the car door for Alex.

"Hmm, what do you have in mind?" Alex asked with a smile.

"I thought we'd stop by that frozen yogurt place that you like, then maybe watch a movie or something?" Jamie suggested.

"In our bed? I have a feeling you want to do more than watch a movie." she smirked.

"The thought crossed my mind, but with our luck, we'd get interrupted." he grinned.

"True. Why don't we look at the calendar when we get home? I want to set a date for our wedding." she said,

"Let's do it. You want that salted caramel that you like so much?" Jamie asked as he pulled into a parking space in front of the frozen yogurt place.

"Yes, please. Let's bring it home with us." she suggested.

While Jamie was inside getting their food, his phone rang. Alex groaned and saw that it was Eddie on the caller ID. She rolled her eyes and let it go to Voicemail. She sighed when he returned to the car a few moments later.

"Your other woman can't take the hint. Eddie called." she replied.

"She can wait. I want to enjoy the night with my fiancee, and that is what I intend to do." Jamie kissed her on the forehead.

Alex and Jamie were cuddling on the couch. She was leaning back against the armrest. Her legs were draped across his lap and a bowl of popcorn sat on top.

"Hey baby." Jamie said, pausing the movie. He turned to her and smiled softly. She tilted her head with a questioning look. "You do know I love you, right?"

"Yeah Jamie. I'm sorry I questioned it earlier with Eddie. She just wants you to herself."

"I know but my eyes are only on you." He told her.

"I love you too Jamie." She leaned up and kissed her.

Jamie deepened the kiss and placed his hands up her shirt onto her back. Alex let out a soft moan when they went to the front. The door flew open as Dave and Charlie walked in.

"No Reid, it was the other location that was first. That's what I said! I know you have an eidetic memory. I have one too. Wait maybe I did get them mixed up. Never mind!" Charlie raised an eyebrow as the two jumped apart.

"Okay, thanks Hotch. We will see you tomorrow." Dave hung up.

Charlie stepped out of the room to finish the conversation with Reid.

"I take it the rest of the BAU will be here tomorrow?" Alex asked her dad.

"Yep, it looks like we have a serial and a cop killer at that. Two different MO's, but left a calling card at the last scene." Dave answered with a nod.

"Oh boy, sounds like the Unsub wants to be noticed." Alex replied.

"Unsub?" Jamie asked curiously.

"Unknown subject." Alex answered.

"My thoughts exactly. Do you mind if we stay a few more days?" Dave asked as he sat in a chair across from them.

"Of course not, you know you and Charlie are welcome anytime. Besides, we both know you guys are going to be working until you close the case anyways." Alex insisted as Charlie came back into the living room.

"UGGG that boy does my head in sometimes." Charlie sighed.

"How is the boy genius?" Alex questioned.

"Difficult. He's a genius but stupid at the same time." Charlie pouted and squeezed in between Jamie and Alex. Jamie smiled and rolled his eyes. He scooted over and Alex raised an eyebrow.

"You love him, huh?" Alex asked.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Yes." Jamie, Dave and Alex said.

"Well he doesn't see it." Charlie mumbled.

"He's great with everything but social interaction." Dave told her. "You have to be up front and tell him. He will never get hints."

"Yeah not going to happen. I'm going to get ready for bed." Charlie got up and walked to the bathroom.

Alex shook her head and waited for her friend to be out of earshot before shaking her head.

"You think either of them realize that the other feels exactly the same way?" she asked.

"Nope, but it is fun to watch them try to figure it out. I'm going to head to bed myself. Goodnight you two." Dave replied as he kissed his daughter on the forehead.

"Night dad." Alex smiled turning to Jamie.

"So, do we attempt to finish the movie or go to bed too?"

"As much as I love Bruce WIllis,I was thinking that we'd head to bed too, finish what we started before Charlie and your dad showed up?' Jamie suggested.

"Sounds good Sargent." she replied taking his hand and walking towards their bedroom.

_BAU Headquarters_

"Charlie is so confusing, she doesn't make any sense." Dr. Spencer Reid said as the rest of the team gathered at BAU headquarters to go over the case before they left.

"She's a woman, Pretty Boy, they never make any sense." Agent Derek Morgan replied as he sat down.

"Excuse you!" Garcia glared at him as the rest of the team took their seats.

"Morgan has a point, Garcia. Kristy doesn't make sense most of the time either." Agent Matt Simmons grinned.

"Sorry Mama, we both know you are out voted on that." Morgan replied.

"Out voted about what?" Agent Emily Prentiss asked as she walked in with Dr. Tara Lewis.

"That most of the time we make no sense because we are women." Garcia answered.

"I take it Reid and Charlie got into it again?" Tara asked.

"Yep and he has no idea what she is so confusing." JJ answered.

"You do realize girls never get easier." Morgan stated.

"We really don't." JJ agreed.

"I just don't understand her. She's gets all weird around me." Reid started.

"Open your eyes and mind Reid. You will figure it out." Morgan stated which made Reid more and more confused..

"I hate them all."

"Come on Spence, we both know that you don't mean that." JJ laughed.

"Let's get started everyone. Go ahead Garcia." Hotch said as he walked in and sat down.

The team began going over the profile as Garcia explained what Rossi and Charlie had found out and that the NYPD were willing to help them with whatever the team needed.

"Wheels up at 6 am, Dave and Charlie will be waiting, we need to catch this person as soon as possible. See everyone in the morning." Hotch said before leaving to spend what was left of the night with his son.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hope you enjoy this chapter as well! Happy Reading!**_

**Chapter 4**

It was around eight the following morning when Alex walked into the 54 station house to see the rest of her extended family. She smiled when she saw Detective Maria Baez talking to JJ and Morgan. Both agents had their backs to her.

"So no idea who would want to target these victims?" Morgan asked.

"Not a clue, everyone who was close to them said that they were good guys and great on the job too." Baez replied.

"But both of them died from immediate exsanguination, which suggests an unsub who wanted to make sure they died and died quickly." Alex said as she walked up to them.

"Well if it isn't one of my favorite doctors. Hey Lex." Morgan said as he gave her a hug.

"Hey handsome, how are Savannah and Hank?" Alex asked referring to Derek's wife and young son.

"They're good, Hank is walking now and is putting a few words together." Derek laughed.

"What about me, I've missed you Lex" JJ said as Alex hugged her next.

"JJ, I've missed you too. How are the boys?" Alex smiled.

"Great, Henry and Michael miss you though." the blonde said.

"I miss them too, I miss all of you. Is the rest of the team here or did some go to the crime scenes?"

"Matt and your dad are talking to the ME, Emily and Charlie are at the first crime scene with Detective Reagan talking to the victim's wife, and Reid and Hotch are at the second crime scene. That left Derek, Tara, and I to go over victimology. Garcia is working her magic with the tech guys here to see what she find out." JJ explained as they walked into one of the conference rooms.

"Garcia came with you? That's unusual, normally she prefers to stay in her cave." Alex said.

"Hotch thought I should come to work with the tech staff to see if we can get a handle on who's doing this, and even this diva needs to get out of her cave once in a while." a voice said.

"Pens! I've missed you" Alex said as she hugged her friend.

"I've missed you too sweetie, now I want to see that ring, and for you to catch me up on Jamie." Garcia said with her trademark smile.

Garcia led Alex back to the desk she was working at. Alex was explaining how Jamie proposed and Garcia was squealing with excitement.

"I got some ideas on wedding stuff. I've been planning it since you told me! I will show you-" She was cut off by her cell ringing. "As soon as I can. Go for Garcia!" She answered.

"Hey beautiful." Charlie's voice rang over the speaker.

"Hey pretty girl. You're with Alex and I. Watcha got for me?"

"Can you find any connection between the first and second victim?"

"I can. I will get back to you as soon as I do!"

"Thanks love. Alex, I'll see you soon! We're all going out tonight for dinner."

"I'll let Jamie know. Stay safe!"

"Always!"

The BAU team, Danny, Beaz and Alex found themselves together in the private room a little while later going over what they have.

"Why leave a bit at the second victim but not the first?" JJ asked.

"Maybe he wants his kills to be noticed now?" Prentice suggested.

"No. He wants them to be connected."

"Maybe there is a connection and we're just not seeing it." Tara said .

"Wait, both of the victims were cops, one on the job, and the other retired. Maybe they had a case in common or something?" Alex wondered.

"Garcia hasn't found anything yet, but this unsub clearly wants to be noticed, I mean leaving a calling card proves it." Rossi said.

"Speaking of, here's Garcia now. Whatcha got Mamma?" Morgan asked when she walked into the room.

"I ran a check on both victims, but there is no obvious connection except that both men used to deal primarily with white collar crimes. The first started out his career with the Forensic Accounting unit and the other worked there for a few years before he retired." Garcia said.

"Could they have worked together on a case or something?" Baez asked.

"I'm looking into it. It will be a while though." Garcia answered.

"Ok it's late. Let's head out to eat guys." Hotch announced.

Everyone gathered up their stuff and stood up.

"Let's ride together?" Charlie asked Alex.

"Of course."

"I'll join!" Garcia invited herself. "JJ, let's go."

"Of course mama!" Alex, Garcia and Charlie walked out.

JJ nodded and looked at Reid. She studied how he watched Charlie and smiled. Reid felt her looking and turned to her and blushed before following Morgan out without catching JJ's eye. JJ rolled her eyes and left to catch up with the girls.

They headed out to the car and got in, JJ, and Garcia in the back. Alex started up the car and began to drive toward the Mexican restaurant they were meeting at. Jamie was on his way there too.

"So what's up?" Alex asked.

"Charlie filled us in on what was going on with Jamie's old partner, do you need me to do some digging, Garcia style?" Garcia asked in return.

"Oh no! She's answering a question with a question. Pens, I love you, but digging up dirt on the barbie with a badge, I can't ask you to do that. She just likes pissing me off." Alex said.

"You don't really think Jamie would really leave you for her do you?" JJ wondered.

"No! I mean, I know he loves me and he doesn't feel that way about her, but I would love for her to take a flying leap...into a toxic dump. That's all" Alex said.

"I could give her a push for ya" Charlie offered.

"Charlie!"

"What? Garcia would back me up." Charlie mumbled.

"I would make it so she never existed." Garcia jumped in. She loved her girls, she would do anything for them. Even though she was joking, they knew she had their back.

"Ladies, calm down. She is just a bitch, let's not plan her murder." JJ calmed them down.

"Thank you Jayje." Alex said.

"At least not without Morgan." JJ smiled.

Alex glared at JJ through the rear view mirror. JJ let out a big smile and they all laughed.

"I can't wait to meet this lady." Charlie said.

"You are never meeting her." Alex told her. Charlie pouted a little but Garcia held up her phone.

"She's really only 28? She looks older." Garcia spoke up.

"Are you looking her up?!" Alex exclaimed.

"Don't worry Lex, you are so much prettier than her." JJ said as she looked at the picture.

"Yeah, she looks kinda..." Charlie started.

"Cheap. Jamie can't do any better than what he already has." Garcia said.

"Thanks guys! She just likes pushing my buttons and Jamie's not encouraging it. He knows it bothers me." Alex replied as she pulled into the restaurant's parking lot and parked next to Jamie's car.

"Speaking of Jamie. The boy loves you and he would be an idiot to mess things up." Garcia said.

"Do you guys remember how nervous he was to meet all of us?" Charlie asked as they walked into the restaurant.

Emily waved them over and everyone sat down. After their drinks arrived, Dave got everyone's attention.

"The team asked me to say a few words. They all know that I never miss a chance to brag about my beautiful daughter. To Alex and Jamie, congrats on your engagement, may you have a long and happy life together." Dave said.

"Thanks Dad, and congrats to you and Krystal as well. I am so happy that you two are getting married again. I love you both." Alex smiled.

"Now what were you ladies talking about when you walked in?" Morgan asked.

"About the first time you guys met Jamie." Alex replied as she laid her head on her fiance's shoulder.

-Flashback-

_"Come on Jamie, I promise it won't be that bad." Alex said as they walked towards the FBI headquarters._

_"Easy for you to say, you're not about to face the firing squad." Jamie grumbled. _

"_Alex!" Jamie and Alex looked up and saw Charlie barreling at them. She jumped into Alex's arms and hugged her tightly. _

_Morgan and Garcia followed behind her. Charlie stepped back and looked at Jamie. "Who the hell are you?" Charlie asked. _

_Morgan stepped up to Jamie and looked him in the eye. He pushed him against the wall and patted him down. _

"_What are you doing Morgan?" Alex exclaimed. _

"_I got the wallet. Garcia!" He handed Garcia the aid and Garcia used her laptop computer to search for Jamie. _

"_Jamison Henry Reagan. He's wanted for murder!" Garcia exclaimed. _

"_What?" Jamie exclaimed. _

"_Book him." Charlie told Morgan. Morgan pulled out his cuffs. _

"_Guys. What's going on?" Dave asked. Alex looked at her dad. _

"_They are arresting him!" Alex cried out. Dave walked up to them. _

"_He's had enough." _

_Morgan, Garcia and Charlie smiled. Alex and Jamie looked at them like they were crazy. _

"_Remember when you dyed my dog pink?" Morgan asked Alex. _

"_This was a prank?!" Alex exclaimed. "Are you serious?" She asked Charlie and Garcia. _

"_You waxed my arm hair." Charlie told her. _

"_I just wanted to show Jamie what he has to deal with. Tell him we mean business. I know everything honeybun. If you hurt her, I will make sure you live in a box under a free way for the rest of you life." Garcia told Jamie. The FBI members left Jamie and Alex alone. _

_Jamie nodded and looked to Alex with wide eyes. Alex nodded slowly and shrugged. "You've been approved." _

"I still can't believe that you guys did that to him. I was surprised that he didn't run screaming." Alex said as she sipped her drink.

"If he had, he wouldn't be anywhere near good enough for you, we had to make sure he was worth it." Matt said with a laugh.

" I would have loved to have seen the look on the kid's face. You must've looked that you swallowed garlic." Danny said nudging his little brother.

"Funny Danny, It was terrifying I really thought they were going to arrest me." Jamie grumbled.

"Who was the most intimidating out of all of us?" Charlie asked curiously.

"I plead the 5th." Jamie said.

"Oh come on Babe! You have to answer." Alex teased.

"Okay, all of you were pretty scary, but JJ was the worst. Alex told me how good of a shot she is." Jamie admitted.

"I thought Garcia would be the scariest." Charlie spoke up.

"Nah, Dave is the dad. I figured he would be." Hotch pitched in.

"I can see that. JJ is a perfect shot." Reid answered, smiling. Charlie rolled her eyes in jealousy.

"Reid can be when he aims for the leg." Morgan joked.

"Shut up." Reid mumbled.

The next hour they spent eating and joking around. They each got their bill and walked outside. Charlie turned to the waitress. "I never got my bill ma'am."

"Someone paid it already." She told her.

"Who?"

"I can't say. Have a good night ma'am." Charlie nodded and walked outside with the group.

"You ready?" Alex asked her. She nodded and walked to the car with Alex.

"Thanks for letting me stay with y'all still. I could go to the hotel with the team." Charlie told her.

"No. You can stay with me, it's no problem."

"Did you pay for my food?" Charlie asked her.

"No, why?" Alex turned to her then back to the road, following Jamie home.

"Someone did." She mumbled.

"That's weird." Alex mumbled.

Charlie's phone started ringing and she smiled when she saw Reid's name pop up. "Hey, what's up?"

"We got another murder."


	5. Chapter 5

_**In honor of Thanksgiving being this coming week, here is a double update. Hope you enjoy it!**_

**Chapter 5**

Reid looked up at the board. He had all the murders mapped out. He looked at the three victims. Garcia was tapping away at her laptop, trying to piece them together. Charlie was studying the murders. Alex just left to go to work. The rest of the team were out, questioning the families.

"They were all cops. That's the only thing we have right now." Charlie spoke up.

"They have to be connected somehow." Reid told her, looking down at them.

"Well babies, I'm trying." Garcia told them. Her computer started dinging. "Huh." She told them.

"What?" Charlie asked. They both walked up to Garcia.

"It's a locked case. This will take awhile my loves."

"I wonder if this is the key we need." Charlie told her. "Good luck my god, I doubt you need it tho." She told Garcia. "I need coffee, you want some?" She asked Garcia and Reid.

"Yes please. Lots of it." Garcia told her.

"Me too." Reid asked, handing her a 20.

"I got it." Charlie told him and walked out. Reid groaned and placed the money back in his wallet.

"You can't pay for all her stuff Reid." Garcia told him, typing away.

"Huh?" Reid asked, confused.

"I saw you pay her bill last night."

"I just did it to be nice, that's all." Reid said as he turned back to the board.

'Ha, keep telling yourself that boy genius." Garcia shook her head.

* * *

Alex groaned as she walked into St. Victor's to check on a few patients. She had felt tired and queasy all morning, and the last thing she wanted to do was go to work.

"Hey Linda." she said as she walked over to the nurse's station.

"Hey Sweetie, you look tired, is everything okay?" Linda asked.

"Yeah, just tired. There was another murder last night." she replied softly.

"I know, Danny told me. Cop killers are the worst kind, it puts everyone in the NYPD on edge. Especially everyone in our family."

"I know, Jamie's worried too." Alex agreed.

"Hopefully your friends will catch whoever is doing this." Linda said as she looked at her chart.

"Yeah, and soon." Alex said as she watched another nurse walk in with a box of doughnuts.

All of a sudden she felt sick and raced to the nearest trash can. Linda followed and held her hair as she emptied the contents of her stomach into the trash can.

"Alex," Linda said once she was done. "Are you okay?"

"No. I've been feeling nauseous all morning. I feel better now though. Just tired." She said wiping her mouth with a napkin Linda gave her.

"Well go home okay? Rest up." Linda told her. Alex nodded and headed home.

* * *

Charlie walked back into the room carrying three coffees. Garcia wasn't there and Reid was facing the board. He didn't realize she had walked in.

"No Lauren. I really wish I could see you too. I will let you know when I'm back in town. I miss you too. Ok have a good day." He turned around and noticed the hurt look on her face. "Char-"

"Here's your coffee." She grabbed her coffee and walked out.

"That's gotta hurt." Garcia said from the other door.

"How did that hurt? It was my cousin."

"You're a genius Reid. Figure it out." Garcia told him, sitting down and sipping her coffee.

"I'm going to find Morgan." He mumbled and walked out with his coffee.

* * *

Morgan, Prentiss, JJ and Hotch watched as Reid and Charlie pulled up to the scene. Danny and Beaz walked up to them.

"Michael Rockwell. Sargeant, 40 years old. It was his day off. Gunshot to the heart." Danny told them. "Jamie and his partner were first to arrive."

"Charlie and JJ, go question them. Lets go ahead and look around." Hotch ordered.

Charlie looked over to Jamie and noticed the blonde haired woman with them. JJ looked at her and nodded. "Must be Eddie."

"Here we go." Charlie grumbled and they started the short walk to her best friend's fiancé and jealous partner.

"Be nice Charlie." JJ warned her.

"No promises, Hey Jamie!" She put on a fake smile and looked gracefully at both of them.

"Hey Charlie, JJ. This is my partner Eddie. Eddie, this is Charlie, Alex's best friend and JJ, another good friend." He introduced them.

"Nice to meet you. This must be bad if the FBI's involved." Eddie said as she looked at the agents.

"Did either one of you notice anything strange when you arrived at the scene?" JJ asked.

"Nothing out of the ordinary, but Sargent Rockwell was clutching something in his hand. We made sure that Danny collected it when he got here." Jamie said.

"Any idea what it said?" Charlie asked.

"Catch me if you can." Eddie answered.

"The Unsub is taunting us now." JJ said.

"How long after you received the call did you arrive?" JJ asked.

"Ten minutes." Jamie answered.

"What were you doing?" Charlie asked. Jamie raised an eyebrow.

"Lunch." Eddie replied.

"Why does that matter?" Jamie asked her.

"Did you all see anyone hanging around that looked suspicious?" JJ interrupted.

"No. No one at all."

"Thank you."

JJ and Charlie walked away. Jamie called out for Charlie to wait. She groaned before turning around. Eddie walked off one way and JJ kept walking, leaving Jamie and Charlie to talk alone.

"What's with the weird question?" Jamie asked.

"Listen, you need to think about what your priorities are Jamie. I can tell you what Eddie's are and Alex is not in the picture. The way she rubbed your arm earlier or looks at you. You may not notice but I'm trained too. I would look into a new partner. Oh by the way, Alex texted me. She wasn't able to get a hold of you while you were on lunch with your partner. She went home sick. I brought her stuff earlier. Have a good day."

Charlie walked off leaving Jamie dumbfounded and scrambling for his phone.

* * *

Alex groaned as she rolled over and buried her head in the pillow. She glanced at the ringing phone and picked it up when she saw Jamie's picture.

"Hello." She said.

"Hey Baby, sorry that I missed your call earlier. Eddie and I got a call, Charlie told me you went home sick." He said.

"Yea, I feel awful, my head hurts, I can't keep anything down. Linda sent me home." Alex replied.

'Did you take anything?" Jamie asked.

"Something for the headache, but nothing seems to be helping. When did you see Charlie?" Alex asked.

"She and JJ had to interview us since we got called to a crime scene that is part of their case. Are you okay?" Jamie asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I'm gonna get some sleep. See you later." she said.

"Yeah, I love you Alex." Jamie said.

"I love you too." she replied before ending the call.

"So how is Dr. Lambchop?" Eddie asked coldly as she walked over to him.

"Why must you call her names? I'm sick and tired of you talking about my future wife." Jamie snapped at Eddie. Eddie took a step back in shock.

"Look Jamie, I'm sorry, it's just a joke. She comes off like a total stuck up bitch to me though.' Eddie said as a way of explaining.

"You know what you come off as? Desperate." Jamie snapped back at her. "How about you go back to station 12 and I'll find a new partner. Leave me the fuck alone." Jamie told her and walked off.

"Jamie, please don't be like that. I'm sorry." Eddie said as she tried to catch up with him.

"Let's just not talk the rest of the day. I need space." He asked her and she nodded sadly and followed him to the cruiser.

It was just after seven at night when Alex woke up to noise in the kitchen. She got out of bed and walked into the hallway. She found her dad standing at the stove, stirring something.

"It smells good Dad." she said as she walked over to the fridge for some water.

"I made chicken and orzo soup for you. Your Nona swore by that stuff." he said fixing her a bowl.

"i know, she thought it cured everything. Thanks Dad." she smiled.

"How are you feeling?" he asked concerned.

"Tired, but at least the nausea has gone away." she answered as she heard laughter coming from the doorway.

"Hey Girlie, you want to look at wedding stuff after you eat?" Garcia asked as she pointed to JJ and Charlie on the couch.

"Yeah, I want to hear how it went interviewing Jamie and Officer Barbie earlier." Alex said.

"Well Charlie is not her favorite right now." JJ told her.

"What did you do?" Alex accused Charlie.

"I just interviewed them."

"No, you interrogated them on what they were doing before the call, then went off on Jamie."

"What?" Alex exclaimed. What did she say to Jamie?

"I told him you went home sick and I brought you items to get better because he was to busy with wanna be Barbie."

"I love you Char." Alex smiled. She was glad to have a friend stick up for her.

"Speak of the Devil." Garcia mumbled as she leaned back on the couch. Jamie walked through the door and looked up to all eyes on him.

️"What did I do now?" he asked looking at Garcia.

"You were riding with HER. I heard Charlie went off on you." she answered.

"She volunteered and I deserved it. I should have had my phone with me when Lex called. How are you feeling baby?" he asked.

"A little better. Mostly tired and achy. At least I'm not pukey anymore." she replied as he kissed her forehead.

"That's good. I know you hate getting physically sick. Do you need me to go get you anything?" he asked.

"Awe, he's offering to be your slave. Smart man." Garcia said.

"I'm good, Charlie brought me some things earlier. But I could use a massage, after you shower." Alex smiled.

"Got it, I'll be right back." Jamie said as he heading towards their bedroom.

"Did you take the test?" Charlie asked softly when both Jamie and Rossi were out of earshot.

"No, I hid it. Somewhere he won't look. I'll take it later if the puking comes back." Alex replied.

Just take it. It won't hurt. Did you get your period?"

Alex went onto her phone and checked her period app. The words '25 days late' stared back at her. She looked up in shock and Charlie, Garcia and JJ stared back at her with smiles on their faces.

"Congratulations, now, blue or burgundy for a wedding?" The girls laughed out loud at Garcia.

"Go. We will distract Jamie. We need to know."

"Okay."

Jamie walked out and JJ pulled him to the couch. The girls started talking to Jamie about wedding plans and Alex snuck into the bedroom. She grabbed the test and walked to the bathroom. Locking the door, She read the instructions and went about taking the test. She placed it on the counter and decided to take a shower.

She spent most of the shower thinking. Were they ready? Would he be happy? Would he leave? She sighed and stepped out. She wrapped her body with the towel and walked over to the test.

Positive

Well, shit.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Alex walked out of the bathroom a short time later and changed into her pajamas. She knew that she needed to tell Jamie before he heard about it from someone else. She sighed as she walked back into the living room and sat down next to JJ. Garcia was talking Jamie's ear off about flowers and wedding colors, and Alex could tell that he was trying to listen and be a good sport.

"Hey baby, can we talk?" Alex asked when she could tell that Jamie had had enough.

"Sure, what's going on?" Jamie asked.

"Maybe we should talk in our room." Alex started before Jamie's phone went off.

"It's Eddie. She pushed my buttons today. She can wait." Jamie said when he saw her questioning look.

The phone rang several more times before Eddie left a message. Jamie listened to it and realized that she sounded drunk.

"She's really trashed. Maybe I should go see that she gets home ok?" Jamie asked when he looked at Alex.

"I guess. Just hurry home please? We need to talk." Alex told him.

"Am I in trouble?" Jamie asked, worried.

"No baby. I just need to discuss some stuff with you." Alex leaned up and kissed him.

"Ok. I'll be back." Jamie gave her one last peck and left.

Alex turned around and saw the three girls on the couch looking at her. "What?"

"Need to tell us anything?" JJ asked.

Alex smiles softly. "What brand of diapers are best?"

The girls squealed in delight before giving her a bunch of hugs.

* * *

Jamie arrived at the bar, annoyed. He wanted to be in bed with his future wife, not an Uber for a woman that has no respect for his love. Jamie spotted her immediately. She was sitting in a booth sipping a bottle of water. He walked up to her and she smiled innocently at him.

"Let's go." He commanded her.

"Jammie! Hey!" She slurred. "Thank you for coming."

"Let's go Eddie. I want to go home."

He helped her up and walked out of the bar.

"Are you really done with me?" She asked him.

"Just get in the car so I can get you home."

"Jamie!" She cried out. "Please just answer me."

"Get in the car!" He yelled to her.

She nodded and got into the car. He drove her to her house. Once he arrived, he helped her out of the car. She tripped and landed in his arms. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Let's Get you inside."

"Are you done with me Jamie?" She asked again. Jamie pulled her off of him

"You criticize my fiance. You judge my life. You judge everyone else's life to make yourself feel better Edit. You have no respect for anyone's feelings but your own." He told her.

"I love you Jamie. I always have."

"I care about you as a partner and friend Eddie. That is all. I am happy with Alex."

Eddie grabbed him by the head and kissed him. Jamie immediately pushed her away and shook his head.

"Now I'm done. Goodbye Eddie." He walked away.

"You will regret this Jamie!" She yelled.

Jamie just shook his head and got in his car.

Jamie walked into the apartment a few moments later and noticed that Charlie was sound asleep on the couch. He figured that Alex had went to bed as well. He went to the kitchen for some water and noticed that the light was still on in the guest room. He figured that he could use some advice on how to deal with Eddie and maybe see if Dave knew what Alex wanted to talk to him about. He knocked and waited for Dave to reply before he entered.

"Hey Jamie, is everything alright?" Dave asked.

"Yeah, I just had to take a friend home because she got really drunk." he said.

"I know, Alex told me. She started feeling tired after Garcia and JJ left so she decided to go ahead and get some sleep." Dave said.

"Do you know what she needed to talk to me about before I left?" Jamie wondered.

"No idea, but if I know my daughter, she will tell you when she's ready." Dave said.

"Eddie kissed me after I brought her back to her place tonight. Do you think I need to tell Alex?" Jamie asked.

"Yes, be honest with her about what happened. You two will figure things out." Dave said.

"I hope you're right about that Dave. I love Alex and I don't want to lose her." he replied.

"You won't as long as you are honest with her. Now go get some sleep." Dave said as he clamped his soon to be son-in-law on the shoulder.

"I will, thanks Dave."

"Anytime Jamie."

Jamie walked into his and Alex's room as smiled as he watched Alex. She was asleep and he didn't want to wake her. He took off his jacket and crawled into bed beside her. He kissed her on the forehead before turning off the light and falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Kid, you do realize that you will have a heart attack with that much caffeine. I mean it's 7 am and your third cup." Morgan told Reid.

Reid turned to him and glared. He stared at Morgan as he sipped his coffee. Morgan rolled his eyes and turned back to the file. Reid groaned before sitting down and placing his head in his hands.

"What's up kid?"

"Stop calling me kid." Reid mumbled.

"What's wrong Reid?" Morgan asked him.

"It's nothing that you need to worry about. Let's just work on the case."

Reid went to grab the file but Morgan stopped him. Reid sighed before speaking.

"I think Charlie is mad at me." He whispered. Morgan raised an eyebrow.

"Louder Pretty Boy."

"I think Charlie is mad at me."

"What did you do?" Morgan leaned back and listened.

"I don't know. She went to get coffee and run to Alex's. When she came back she dropped off the coffee and ran off. She hasn't spoken to me since then. She won't reply to my messages or calls."

"Well, when she came back, what were you doing?"

"Talking to my cousin on the phone and studying the map."

Morgan nodded and smirked.

"What?" Reid asked.

"What did you say on the phone?"

"She was talking about lunch with me. I told her I'll be home soon and we hung up."

"Did you exchange I love yous?"

"Yeah, She's my cousin. Why?" Reid asked, confused. Morgan groaned and smacked his own forehead.

"Did she know you were on the phone with your cousin?" Reid shook his head no. "Jesus Reid do I need to spell it out for you? She heard a one way conversation. All she heard was 'I'll be home soon and I love you.'' She thinks you were talking to a girlfriend."

"I don't get why she's mad." Reid replied.

"I'm about to smack you Reid. She's in love with you. She wants to be your girlfriend. Now she thinks she will never have a chance with you. She's not mad, she's hurt."

Reid sat in silence comprehending everything Morgan just said. The team walked in one by one. Reid's eyes landed on Charlie. He quickly looked down and Morgan smirked at him.

"What's up?" Morgan asked as Danny and Beaz walked in behind them. They all gathered around the table and sat down.

"We got another note." Hotch told Morgan and Reid.

"What did it say?"

Garcia pulled up a photocopy.

'He thinks he so powerful but he's just like the rest of them. Now Reagan shall die.'

"Reagan? As in your family?" Morgan asked Danny.

"It's about my dad." Danny told them.

"Are we sure that it's about the current PC? I mean your grandfather was PC before him, could the note be about him?" Charlie asked remembering what Alex had told her about the family.

"It could be, I mean he was the PC for a while too. I'll call them both before I call the others." Danny nodded as he pulled out his phone.

* * *

"Pop, you home?" Frank called as he walked into the house.

"In the kitchen Francis. What's going on?" Henry asked in return as his son entered the kitchen.

"Danny called, apparently there was another letter left for the FBI, they think that one of us is the target for this Son of a Bitch." Frank said as he grabbed a beer from the fridge.

"One of us? Why?" Henry asked.

"The note said that Reagan shall die, so Danny wants us to stay together. He's going to call Jamie and Erin to fill them in on what's going on." Frank said.

"Where is Jamie anyways?" Henry wondered.

"He called in, Alex was sick yesterday and wasn't feeling any better this morning, he wanted to make sure she's okay."

"Alright well I guess we are under house arrest now?" Henry asked Frank.

"Yes we are. We have a car out front." Frank told him as he grabbed a beer from the fridge.

"Jamie!" Alex called out for Jamie.

"Yes?" Jamie's head popped into the kitchen.

"We're out of ice cream." She deadpanned.

"I can get some tomorrow." He told her as he walked back into the living room.

"Jamie please. I need some." She begged.

"Baby were under ho-" he stopped when he saw the tears in her eyes. "Ok I'll run to the store." She smiled immediately.

He grabbed his wallet and keys and gave her a kiss. He walked out.

"Why don't you invite everyone for dinner tonight? I know it's not Sunday but I'll order enough pizza for everyone and we can just relax, no case talk." Henry suggested.

"That sounds good pop. You call Danny, I'll call Jamie."

Jamie grabbed a couple of cartons of chocolate and salted caramel ice cream that he knew Alex liked and placed them in the basket. He shook his head at his fiancee's behavior about the ice cream. He knew something was going on with her, but he had no idea what. She had been throwing up when he woke up that morning and when he asked her about it, she just shrugged him off. He glanced down when he heard his phone ring.

"Hey Dad, how's house arrest?" he asked as he stopped by the flower shop.

"Not too bad. Pop wanted to have everyone over for dinner so that we can all relax and not talk about the case. Are you and Alex able to come? Is she feeling any better?" Frank wondered.

"She was feeling okay enough to ask me to go to the store to get her ice cream and almost started tearing up." Jamie answered.

"Well, do you think she'd be up for some pizza?" Frank asked.

"I'll ask her when I get back, I'll call you a little later dad and let you know." Jamie said as he looked at the roses.

He remembered that Alex loved roses and thought that some of them would make her feel better. He picked out some red ones and headed towards the register.

After paying for his items, Jamie walked outside and headed back to his apartment. He hummed along the way excited to go back to his wife. She needed this ice cream. Jamie's mind went back to Linda's pregnancy. How she always craved pickles with chocolate ice cream. How she would cry-

Wait.

Jamie stopped mid step as he looked down at the ice cream. "She's pregnant." He whispered.

Suddenly Jamie's right arm was grabbed as he was pulled into an alley. The roses and ice cream fell out of his arms as he was thrown into a wall. He slid down the wall as a boot collided with his ribs.

The figure lifted him back up and placed a hand around his throat, squeezing tight. Jamie's hands lifted to his hands to the hand, scratching it repeatedly to release. Jamie lifted his knee, landing in the man's groin.

The man released him, in pain. Jamie took that opportunity to suckerpunch him in the face. Jamie pulled out his phone as he ran. He managed to get a call through to Danny.

"Hello?"

"He-" He screamed but was cut off when the man jumped him from behind. Jamie landed on his stomach, scratching his knees up.

His phone went flying across the alley. The man slammed his head into the ground, stunning Jamie. Jamie felt the blood trickling down the side of his face.

Jamie was turned around roughly into his back. The man straddled Jamie. Jamie felt a rush of fear, what did this man want?

"Stop!" Jamie yelled.

"You hurt her." The man told him.

"What? Who did I hurt?" Jamie cried out.

"You will die for hurting her. You should have kissed her back. You should have loved her!" He screamed.

"Eddie?" Jamie asked.

"Don't ever say her name again."

He punched Jamie in the face repeatedly, over and over again. Jamie tried to fight back but his body felt weaker and weaker. Out of the corner of his good eye, he watched as the man pulled out a knife. He knew he should have fought for his life. He was about to be a dad. He was suppose to get married.

But his body gave up. His hand fell to the side of his body. His head went limp. He heard the faint sounds of sirens before his world went black.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hope everyone had a good Holiday and that everyone has a Happy New Year! Enjoy this double update & Happy Reading!**_

**Chapter 7**

The BAU team and Reagan family, minus Frank, Alex and Jamie, sat around the dinner table talking. They spoke about anything but the team. Frank walked in and sat down.

"When is the kid getting here?"

"Alex said that Jamie went to the store. He hasn't come back yet." Frank said, worried.

"Well he probably ended up buying extra or stopped to talk to someone." Erin suggested.

Danny's phone started ringing. "Here He is now." He said as He looked at his phone. "Hello?" Danny answered.

Danny listened as he heard scuffling. The team watched as Danny's face went from smiling, to neutral to worried.

"Hel-" He heard Jamie scream out.

"Jamie?! Kid!" Danny got up and started yelling. The phone disconnected and Danny looked at everyone. "He screamed for help and we got disconnected.

"Garcia! Track Jamie's phone now!" Hotch commanded. "Everyone head to the cars. We will head the direction of his house."

Garcia ran over to her bag and grabbed her laptop out of her bag. Frank grabbed his gun and ran after Danny and they went to their cars

Alex looked down and checked her phone. Jamie had left for the store over an hour ago, and he should have been back.

She groaned as she heard a knock on the door and was surprised when she saw the BAU team on the other side.

"What are you guys doing here?" She asked.

"Have you heard from Jamie? He called Danny's cell while we were eating and the call got disconnected." Morgan explained when he saw the look on her face.

"No! He went to get ice cream and he.. He should have been back by now."she replied as JJ placed a hand on her arm.

"What store did he go to?" she asked.

"The market a couple of blocks from here, he knows that they have the ice cream that I like." Alex answered as she tried not to cry.

Once the teams arrived at the store, Hotch told them to split up. They went into groups to look around.

"His car is over here!" Danny yelled once he spotted the black mustang.

Charlie, Reid, Danny and Beaz ran toward the car. Charlie skidded to a stop when she spotted a bouquet of roses near the alley. She leaned down to pick them up. Her eyes spotted a bag next in the alley. She walked toward the bag. Her last clue was a foot behind the dumpster. She ran over to the body and found him.

"I FOUND HIM!" She screamed.

She knelt down next to him. Her hands got shaky when she leaned to check his pulse. She thanked god when she found a slow one. Everyone ran over to her. Danny fell down next to him. Maria was Calling a bus right away.

"Kid, what happened?" Danny whispered, tears pooling in his eyes.

"Oh god Jamie." Frank kneeled down next to him.

Alex was pacing the floor. Her phone started buzzing and she immediately answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Alex." Charlie's voice echoed through the phone. "Honey, I need you to sit down."

Alex sobbed as she sat down. She knew bad news was coming. "Is he alive Char?"

"Yes. He's on his way to St. Victors. It looks like he was jumped." She broke the news. "Reid and I are on our way to get you. We will be there in five. Please don't stress too much honey. Think of the baby. He will be ok."

"Okay." She sobbed. "I'll be ready."

Alex was out the door and in the car as soon as Reid pulled up. She got in and hugged Charlie.

"He's going to be okay. I know it." Charlie said as she rubbed her best friend's back.

"I hope you're right Char, he went to the store because I begged him to. It's my fault that he was there in the first place." Alex said.

"Honey don't think like that! He was there because he wanted to make you happy and you wanted ice cream." Charlie reassured her.

""I know you're right, Char, but I just want to know that he's going to be okay. I love him so much." Alex sobbed.

"I know you do Honey. Reid, can we go a little faster?" Charlie asked as she glanced at Reid in the mirror.

Reid sped up and before they knew it they were at the hospital. Alex rushed in and was met with Jamie's family.

"How bad is it?" she asked Henry.

"He has two broken ribs, a broken arm, a black eye, and a severe concussion." he answered as he hugged her.

It was two hours later that they were allowed to go in a see him. Alex sat next to him in the chair as the Reagan family sat in other chairs. The BAU team left to give the family time. An hour later Nicki took the boys home allowing the adults to stay with him.

"I remember his first word." Henry spoke up, breaking the silence.

"What was it?" Alex asked. Danny chuckled as Erin grinned.

"Let me tell you the story first." Danny started. "I didn't want to watch him. Erin was at a sleepover, Joe was out with friends, Mom and Grandma went to the store and dad and Pops were at work. I got stuck on baby duty. I was doing homework when he came in. Now remember, Jamie was born premature as a miracle baby. He was a little slow on stuff and had health issues. He walked late and now he was three at this time and not taking yet. They didn't see any issues."

"He would talk when he was ready." Frank spoke up.

"That's what he kept saying but mom took him to specialists and stuff. So anyways, Jamie was outside playing in the sand box. I was outside doing homework. I heard dad pull up and I went inside. I left him alone for one minute, which was a mistake."

"Definitely." Erin mumbled.

"Jamie decided he wanted to go swimming. He fell in the pool. I ran outside when I heard the splash. I screamed before jumping in after him. Mom, Gram, dad and Gramps come running out with Joe in hand. I gave Jamie to dad and got out. Jamie decided at that moment to start laughing before jumping in my arms." Danny smiled. "He yelled out 'Danny!'"

"It was beautiful." Henry smiled at the memory.

"He wouldn't stop talking after that. Never shut up." Danny concluded his story.

Jamie groaned from the bed, all eyes turned to him. Danny shut off the light as Erin closed the blinds. Alex took a moment to look him over as he tried to wake up. The left side of his face was black and blue. His eye was swollen and his lip was cut. His left arm was in a cast. Under the sheet he was shirtless, his chest covered in bruises and wrapped. She knew he was in agony. Frank stepped out to get the doctor.

"Hey baby." Alex whispered. "I'm here. We're all here with you."

Jamie groaned as he tried to open his one good eye. Every inch of his body was in pain and he was amazed that he was still alive. The last thing he remembered was buying ice cream and roses for Alex, then nothing. He didn't know why everything after that was a blank.

"Hey babe." he whispered as she gripped his hand.

At that moment the doctor walked in.

"Mr. Reagan, how are you feeling?" she asked.

"Like the deer after the 18 wheeler ran over it." he answered softly.

"That's a common answer considering what you went through. You have two broken ribs, a broken arm, and a concussion. All things considered, you were very lucky. We found some marks around your neck and it looked like someone tried to choke you. You might have some vision issues and some problems concentrating but it doesn't appear to have caused any long term damage. I want to keep you here a couple of days to be sure though." she said with a smile.

"Thank you. What happened?" He asked the doctor.

"You don't remember?" Danny asked him.

"I went to the store to buy ice cream and roses. After that it's blank." He told them, voice getting scratchy. "Can I get some water?" He asked Alex.

"Of course baby." She got up to grab some water and give it to him. She placed a straw in it and he sipped it slowly.

"It's common with injuries like this. You have a severe concussion and the trauma of it will trigger it too. Don't push yourself Jamie, the memories will come back. Anymore questions, don't hesitate to ask okay?" The doctor told him. He nodded and she stepped out of the room.

"Son," Frank started and walked up to the bed. "You called Danny, yelling for help. You never made it home. Charlie found you behind a dumpster in the alley by the store. It looks like you were attacked by someone."

"Was I robbed?" Jamie asked, confused.

"No kid. Your wallet was still in your pocket." Danny answered.

"Jamie, don't push the memories okay? We're just glad your safe." Erin told him. "I'll be by before work tomorrow. I love you." She told him before kissing his cheek and leaving.

"Hey, call me if you need anything." Danny told him. "I'm going to let you rest."

"We all are okay? I love you son." Frank said standing up.

"Hang tight kiddo." Henry told him. "I love you."

"I love you guys." He replied back to them. Once they left, Jamie turned to Alex. "I'm sorry I couldn't get you the ice cream."

"I will only accept the 'getting beat up' excuse once Jamie." He let out a small laugh before kissing her hand. "I'm just glad you're ok."

"I know that you were really craving it though." Jamie mentioned.

"It's honestly okay baby. I'd rather have you than ice cream."

"Well when I can, I'm going to get you more. I know the baby wants it."

"How… how did you know?" Alex asked softly.

"I remembered while I was at the store that Linda craved pickles and chocolate ice cream when she was pregnant. I also thought about you being sick the other day." he replied.

"I was going to tell you, but then things went crazy with the case. Then the stuff with Eddie...I just didn't know what to say." she sighed.

"I understand Alex, I'm just happy that you weren't with me when it happened. I'd never forgive myself if something happened to you or our child." he said kissing her hand.

"You're happy? I mean about the baby. I know we talked about kids, but it always seemed so far off..." she started.

"I am nervous and scared but I have never been more happy because it's going to be with you. Imagine a little girl that looks just like you running around. Hearing her say I love you. I can't wait Alex." He told her.

"I'm so happy too Jamie." She stood up and kissed him.

The machine beeped as more morphine entered his body.

"I love you." He told her. "Don't ever worry about anyone else. It's only you." He whispered as he fell into a drug induced sleep.

"I love you too." She whispered back to him.

Alex stood up and walked over to the recliner. She sat in it and pushed it out so it made a small uncomfortable bed. She grabbed the blanket that was on the top and laid it over her before falling asleep herself.

* * *

Three days later, Jamie was told that he could go home. Alex was happy that his injuries were not going to cause any long-term damage and she was more than ready to sleep in their bed again.

"You ready to get out of here Sargent?" she asked after he was dressed.

"More than ready babe. Do you want to stop by the station and tell the others our news?" he asked.

"I would love that, but don't you want to wait until your dad, Henry, Erin and Linda can be there?" Alex asked in return.

"We can call them later, you know they will be thrilled about this." Jamie smiled.

"I know, I can't wait to see the look on my dad's and everyone else's faces when we tell them." Alex smiled back as she grabbed her purse.

When the two of them walked into the station a short time later, they found Danny, Baez, and the team in the conference room looking over case notes. Garcia was the first to race over to them.

"Hi Sweeties, I see they let Jamie out of the hospital. How are you both feeling?" she asked looking at Alex.

"All three of us are fine." Alex whispered as she gave her a hug.

Three?" Danny overheard. "Wait, three?"

"Yes nosy. Three." Jamie told him as he sat down with the help of Alex. Jamie pulled Alex close to him and rested a hand on her stomach.

"My kid brother is having a kid?" Danny stated in shock. "Holy crap kid! Congratulations!" Danny walked over and hugged Alex.

Everyone cheered and gave their congratulations to the happy couple.

Outside the office, a hurt woman walked away from the door where she overheard everything. She walked into the locker room before pulling out her phone and sobbing.

"Hey Kyle."

"Eddie? What's wrong?" Eddie Janko's older brother answered.

"I just overheard Jamie telling everyone that his bitch fiancé is pregnant. This is so hard. I should just move, I heard New Jersey is hiring?"

"Eddie don't move. Things will work out for you."

"I'm in over my head. He's happy and that's all that matters."

"I have to go sis but I love you. Keep your head up."

"I love you too."

* * *

Jamie laid in bed later that night. Alex was in the kitchen making dinner. He wanted to help but she refused to let him. He was watching tv when a knock interrupted him. He looked up and saw his dad standing there. He tried to sit up more but couldn't. Frank walked over and helped him.

"Thank you. Not that I don't like seeing you but what are you doing here?"

"I came to check on you. I'm your dad, I can't help it son." Frank stated sitting on the bed with Jamie.

"You're always welcome here. I was going to see you soon but I'm glad you're here. I have some good news." Jamie told him.

"What is it?" Frank asked.

"I'm going to be a dad." Jamie told him. Frank's eyes widened before a smile plastered his face.

"You're having a baby?" Jamie nodded and smiled. "Congratulations Jamie. I'm so happy for you guys."

"Thank you." Jaime told him. "Hey, do you think I'll be a good dad?" Jamie asked him in a serious tone.

"I think you will be a wonderful dad Jamie."

"You're right. I have you as a dad. I love you."

"I love you too Jamie."

Frank gave his son a hug before they started talking about other things. Alex smiled as she silently walked back to the kitchen to finish dinner. She gave her stomach a small rub.

"You're going to have a huge family baby Reagan."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

It was almost a week later before the full impact of what had happened to Jamie fully hit Alex. Jamie had been placed on modified assignment and allowed to return to work that day. Alex had hoped that he would wait a few more days, but he was a Reagan, so she knew that he couldn't just sit at home. She eased out of bed that morning and felt the familiar urge to be sick. She knew that it would all be worth it in a few months, but she just wished that the morning sickness would stop...soon.

She walked into the living room and smiled when she saw her dad and Jamie in the kitchen. Her dad was cooking breakfast and Jamie was setting the table.

"Good morning bambina." her dad said when he saw her.

"Morning Dad, baby." she replied as she kissed Jamie good morning.

"Morning, here's some of the peppermint tea that you like." Jamie said with a smile as he pulled out a chair for her.

"What are you doing here dad, I thought you guys were still working the case with Danny and Maria?" she wondered.

"We are, but we don't have any new leads so I thought I would take the morning to spend with one of my favorite girls. Hotch will call if they need me." Dave replied.

"I figured since Jamie is going back to work today, you and I can watch a movie and eat popcorn like we used to." Dave added.

"That sounds wonderful." Alex exclaimed.

"I'll be back later baby. You two have a good day." Jamie stated grabbing his keys and giving Alex a kiss. He took a moment to rub her flat tummy. "Daddy will be back I love you too." He kissed her cheek and walked out the door.

"I see he's excited about the baby." Dave chuckled. "I'm excited to be a Grandpa..again"

Dave didn't hear a reply and noticed Alex staring at the door, checked out. He waved a hand in front of Alex's face and it didn't faze her.

"Princess?" Dave asked. She didn't respond. "ALEX!"

"Huh? What?" She asked. She noticed her dad staring at her, worried.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah dad, I'm fine. What's for breakfast?" she asked.

"I made eggs, bacon, and ricotta pancakes for us. Do you want to tell me what that was all about?" he asked as they sat down.

"I guess it just finally hit me that Jamie could have died. He was at the store because I asked him to get me some ice cream, and he almost didn't come home. It would have been my fault.." she trailed off with tears in her eyes.

It wouldn't have been your fault love. The only fault is the guy who did it. His wallet wasn't gone. Jamie was targeted. They would have found him no matter what. He is safe and home." Dave said grabbing his daughter in a hug.

Alex leaned into her father's touch and cried. She cried for the love she could of lost and her baby losing his or her's dad early.

"I can't lose him dad." She whispered.

"I can't promise that honey. He has a dangerous job. A million things can happen. Just enjoy each moment like it's your last." She nodded and pulled back.

"Hormones." She smiled.

"Sure Alex. Let's go watch a happy movie."

"Thor?"

"Sure."

* * *

While Alex and her dad were watching their movie, Jamie was slowly making his way around the station. Part of being on modified assignment was that he had to do paperwork and couldn't patrol. Since he was a Sargent, he could deal with not having to ride along with the officers and deal with training. What he couldn't deal with however was the boredom.

"Hey Sarge." a voice said from the doorway.

Jamie looked up and saw Eddie standing there.

"Yes Officer Janko." he said coldly.

"Don't be like that Jamie, I just wanted to talk and see how you are doing?" she asked softly.

"I feel like crap. I am doing paperwork one handed, the bruises haven't gone away yet, I'm still having headaches, and I can't remember why. All I remember is buying flowers and snacks for Alex, realizing that something was off with her and then I woke up in the hospital. Now what did you want to talk about?" he asked.

"I just wanted to apologize for what happened the other night." she started.

"I don't want to hear it. You got drunk, and kissed me even though you knew that I have a fiance that I love very much. There is nothing you can say to make that okay. Now if there's nothing else." he said clearly dismissing her.

"Jamie, please. We are partners. I was drunk. From now on I will ask professional." Eddie begged.

Jamie sighed and looked down at his brace. There was something bugging him that night and he couldn't help but feel like it had something to do with Eddie.

"I need to ask you something." Jamie asked her.

"Anything Jamie."

"Where were you the night I was attacked?" Jamie asked, looking up at her. She raised an eyebrow and looked at him confused and hurt.

"You think I had something to do with this?" She asked, offended.

"It had something to do with you Eddie. I just don't know what or how." Jamie asked, sitting down.

"I would never hurt you Jamie! I know you are getting married and everything but I am in love with you. I wouldn't hurt you." Eddie said truthfully.

"I love you like a best friend Eddie. That is all."

"I know that. I am hurt but I wouldn't hurt you."

Jamie sat there, nodding. He knew it in his head Eddie wouldn't hurt him but he knew it had something to do with Eddie. He just couldn't remember anything.

"I think we need time apart Eddie. When I come back I'll partner with King for a while. When your ready to be a friend and partner, we can talk again. It will be better for you too."

Eddie nodded, understanding. She did need time away from Jamie to get her heart together.

"You're right. I just don't want to lose you as a friend." She told him.

"Have a good day Eddie." He told her and turned away from her, hearing her walk away.

He placed his head in his heads and sighed. ``I need to remember...' he told himself.

* * *

It was a few days later, the Commissioner sat in his office. They had a press release in twenty minutes. The BAU team, Alex, Maria Beaz and his two sons stood around the office. They believed that he would be targeted today and Frank was playing Bait.

"So Morgan, Brown, Reid, Prentiss and JJ will be in buildings around the 1PP. Different floors with sniper rifles, keeping eyes out." Hotch instructed.

"I also have trusted swat members hidden in the crowds and buildings too." Danny added in.

"Alex and I will be there with you dad." Jamie told him.

"Beaz and I will be with you too."

"This vest is heavy." Alex mumbled to Charlie who was putting her vest over her tank top. Charlie handed her a dark shirt to place on top.

"You get use to them." Charlie told her. "We're ready." She told them team.

Each member grabbed their bags and walked to the elevator to head downstairs. They walked their separate ways to different buildings to find their way to spots and set up their rifles.

"Are you ready dad?" Danny asked him. Frank placed his sunglasses and jacket on and nodded.

"Let's get started." Garrett Moore, Frank's DCPI said as he joined them and handed the PC his notes.

Charlie hung back and fell in step beside Simmons.

"Matt, can you stay with Alex and make sure that she's okay, I have a weird feeling that something could happen and I'd rather make sure that someone is there with her and Jamie." she said as he nodded his head.

"You got it. They won't leave my sight." he smiled.

"Thanks, I hope I'm wrong." she said softly as she walked into the building next to 1PP and headed up to the roof.

"Looks like I'm with you guys." Matt said as he stood next to Alex.

"Charlie's worried isn't she?" Alex asked as Jamie walked ahead with Danny and Maria.

"How did you guess?" he asked in return.

"I know my best friend. She's worried that something will happen to me or Jamie so she asked that you look out for us." Alex replied.

"I forgot that the two of you have that weird telepathy thing. I will never get how the two of you do that." he chuckled.

"We have known each other since we were 6 months old. We know each other's first kiss, her first detention, she had a lot of those, pretty much our first everything. We are sisters." She explained.

They headed out to the press conference. Frank stood at the stand, Danny and Beaz stood next to him. Garrett and two officers on the other side. Alex, Jamie and Simmons and Dr. Lewis were in the first row.

"Thank you for coming out today. I'm Commissioner Frank Reagan. Today I will be answering questions about recent events." Frank started.

Hotch and Rossi walked around the crowd, watching. They tuned out the press and Frank talking.

Upstairs, Charlie used her binoculars to watch the crowd.

"Team, status checks?" Hotch asked threw his mic.

"10-4." Charlie answered after Morgan.

"10-4." She heard Reid say. She let out a sigh of relief.

She had just started on the team when Reid was kidnapped by a man with multi personality disorder. They watched as he died on the screen in front of them but brought back. He suffered a lot after that but came back strong. She always worried about him after that.

Charlie looked threw her scope when she heard a noise behind her. She looked up just in time to see a butt of a gun crash into her head. She fell into darkness after that.

The man watched her fall to the ground. He pushed her body away with his foot and looked into the scope of her rifle. He aimed at his target and smiled.

Jamie pulled out his phone when he felt it vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out and noticed that it was an unknown number. He glanced at Matt and motioned that he was going to take it and walked away from them.

"Hello." he said when he was far enough away from the crowd.

"Hello Jamie, you have a very pretty fiance, too bad you picked the wrong woman." the voice on the other end said.

"Who is this?" Jamie wondered. The voice sounded familiar, but he couldn't place it.

"Someone who thinks that you should have chosen your partner. I hope you told Dr. Rossi that you loved her this morning, because it is the last time you will do that." the voice said before hanging up the phone.

Jamie stared at his phone before making his way back to where he could see Alex. His dad had just finished addressing the reporters and the crowd was beginning to disperse. He saw Alex standing next to Simmons and Lewis. She was smiling at something Matt said to her. Jamie's heart began to beat fast when he noticed something that looked like a laser was focused on Alex.

"Alex!" Jamie called out as he tried to make his way over to her.

Simmons noticed Jamie trying to make his way over to them and froze when he noticed a dot on Alex's chest. He realized that it was the target of a rifle and began to pull her out of the way as a shot rang out.

Jamie froze when he heard that but continued to run to her. He fell to his knees, ignoring his body protesting.

"Baby?" He asked. Jamie noticed Rossi landing next to him, checking on his daughter.

"I'm good." Alex said as she sat up. They noticed the blood leaking from her arm.

"Get inside!" Danny yelled.

Jamie and Rossi helped Alex up and they ran inside, into safety.

"She was the damn target Danny!" Jamie yelled, worried.

"They were after a Reagan Jamie, how would we have known?"

"They got a Reagan, last week." Rossi whispered. Rossi looked up at Jamie. "It was Jamie."

"So my brother was the Reagan he was after but why Alex?"

Jamis stayed quiet. He had a feeling he knew why but needed to speak to someone first. Medics ran in and took over for him and Rossi. They placed Alex on a stretcher and wrapped her wound.

"The bullet is still inside. She will need surgery."

"I'm pregnant." She told medics.

"I'm coming with." Jamie told them. They nodded and headed to the ambulance.

"Status check?" Hotch was yelling in his mic.

"10-4." The team, minus Charlie, replied.

"Brown! Status?" Emptiness was the only reply. "Brown?" Hotch asked, worried.

"I'm on my way over there!" Reid told him.

"Me too." Morgan replied.

Reid ran down two flights of stairs faster than he ever known. Luckily he was assigned the same building. He held his gun out as he landed on the floor. He walked into the room and noticed Charlie unconscious on the floor. He secured the room before attending to her.

"I need medics!" Reid spoke into the mic. "Head wound."

Morgan ran in next and put his gun away. He saw Reid putting pressure on her wound. He checked the rifle and felt it warm.

"We found the weapon Reid." He told Reid. "The guy used this weapon to shoot Alex."

Reid looked down at Charlie before looking up at Morgan again, eyes opened and worried.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Sorry there haven't been any updates for awhile, hope this double update makes up for it. Happy reading!**_

**Chapter 9**

When Charlie woke up, the first thing that she saw were Reid and Morgan standing over her. Both of them looked worried and she could tell that something was wrong.

"What happened?" she asked.

"That's what we'd like to know, someone used your rifle to shoot Alex, and I'd like to believe that it wasn't you." Morgan answered.

"What! Is she okay?" Charlie wondered.

"She got hit in the arm, and she's on her way to the hospital. We need to have you questioned before you can see her." Reid explained.

"Okay, let's get this over with." Charlie nodded as the three of them left the room.

Meanwhile, the ambulance carrying Alex and Jamie had arrived at St. Victor's. She was being wheeled in when Linda appeared.

"Alex? Jamie? What happened?" she asked worriedly.

"We were at a press conference. Someone shot Alex in the arm. I don't know." Jamie told her as they wheeled Alex into the examination room.

"Is everyone else ok?"

"Yeah. Everyone is good."

"Ok, I'll go see what's going on. You need to stay here while they examine her." Linda stated and Jamie sat down in a chair near Alex's room.

Jamie looked up as Reid and Morgan helped Charlie into a room. Nurses went in as Morgan and Reid stepped out.

"What happened to her?"

"She was ambushed. They knocked her out and used her weapon to shoot Alex. She was knocked in the head. She says she's fine but Hotch wants her looked at anyways." Morgan stated. "How's Alex?"

"They are examining her now." Jamie stated. He rubbed his head and groaned.

"You good?" Morgan asked.

"My head hurts." Jamie explained. "Just stressed."

Morgan nodded and looked to Reid. He was biting his nails, trying to peek in Charlie's room. He smirked and shook his head.

"Jamie?" Jamie heard Linda's voice. He stood up quickly but swayed with dizziness. Morgan helped him stand still and Jamie thanked him before walking to Linda.

"How is she?"

"We were able to remove the bullet without having to do surgery. She's sedated and they are going to be putting her in a room in a few minutes. The bullet lodged in the muscle so she's going to be out for about six weeks or so, and she will need rehab for it. But she's going to be okay, it didn't do any damage to the baby." Linda explained.

"Good, I need to go check on Charlie. Can you let me know when she's in a room?" Jamie asked.

"Sure, I will let you know as soon as I can." Linda smiled and gave him a hug.

Jamie walked into Charlie's exam room and found her sitting on the bed with her head in her hands.

"How are you doing?" he asked.

"My best friend is in the hospital, she was shot with my gun, and I have a headache leaking out of my ears. Other than that, I'm just peachy. How's Alex? The Baby?" Charlie answered.

"Both of them are fine, there was no damage to the baby. They will be putting her into a room shortly. What happened up there?" Jamie answered and then asked.

"I don't know, I heard a noise behind me, then someone hit me with something. It all goes dark after that.

"Did he say anything?" Jamie asked her.

Charlie places the ice pack to the back of her head and looked at Reid then back to Jamie.

"No. He just knocked me out." Charlie answered.

"Okay thanks Charlie." Jamie stood up.

"Wait." Jamie looked down. "Please tell her I'm sorry. I really am."

"It's not your fault Charlie. None of it is. It's this guy's fault and we're going to get him. I promise. He messed with the wrong family, all of it." Jamie placed a hand on her shoulder. She wiped her eyes from the tears and nodded.

"Let me know when I can see her please."

"Of course." Jamie stares and walked out of the room.

"Reid?"' Morgan said poking his head in. Reid nodded and walked out with him.

"What's up?"

"No prints on the gun beside Charlie's." Morgan stated.

"That means the Unsub wore gloves. Why would someone be trying to set up Charlie for attempting to kill her best friend?" Reid wondered.

"I don't know pretty boy, but we will find out." Morgan said.

* * *

Jamie sat down next to his fiancé. She was in a hospital room, still asleep. They told him she wouldn't wake up till the next morning. He laid back and rested his eyes. The memories of the day he was attacked going through his head.

_Suddenly Jamie's right arm was grabbed as he was pulled into an alley. The roses and ice cream fell out of his arms as he was thrown into a wall. He slid down the wall as a boot collided with his ribs. _

_The figure lifted him back up and placed a hand around his throat, squeezing tight. Jamie's hands lifted to his hands to the hand, scratching it repeatedly to release. Jamie lifted his knee, landing in the man's groin. _

_The man released him, in pain. Jamie took that opportunity to suckerpunch him in the face. Jamie pulled out his phone as he ran. He managed to get a call through to Danny. _

"_Hello?" _

"_He-" He screamed but was cut off when the man jumped him from behind. Jamie landed on his stomach, scratching his knees up. _

_His phone went flying across the alley. The man slammed his head into the ground, stunning Jamie. Jamie felt the blood trickling down the side of his face. _

_Jamie was turned around roughly into his back. The man straddled Jamie. Jamie felt a rush of fear, what did this man want?_

"_Stop!" Jamie yelled. _

"_You hurt her." The man told him. _

"_What? Who did I hurt?" Jamie cried out. _

"_You will die for hurting her. You should have kissed her back. You should have loved her!" He screamed. _

"_Eddie?" Jamie asked. _

"_Don't ever say her name again." _

_He punched Jamie in the face repeatedly, over and over again. Jamie tried to fight back but his body felt weaker and weaker. Out of the corner of his good eye, he watched as the man pulled out a knife. He knew he should have fought for his life. He was about to be a dad. He was supposed to get married. _

_But his body gave up. His hand fell to the side of his body. His head went limp. He heard the faint sounds of sirens before his world went black._

Jamie sat up, chest heaving, trying to get his heart rate down. He looked around before glancing at his watch. It was 11:34pm. He looked back to Alex before getting up and kissing her forehead. He walked out and headed to an old friend's house.

When Jamie arrived at the door, he didn't hesitate to pound on it until it opened. Eddie stood there in nothing but her pjs and robe, rubbing her eyes.

"Jamie? What the hell!" Eddie said mad. Jamie barged his way in and Eddie closed the door.

"You did this! You did all of this!" Jamie accused her.

"Did what?"

"You shot Alex and you had me jumped!"

"Why the hell would I do that?" Eddie asked, mad.

"I remember everything from that night now. The guy accused me of hurting you and that I should have kissed you back. Then my fiancé gets shot? All because I don't love you back. This is your fault Eddie!" he exclaimed angrily.

"Jamie, you have to believe me. I would never do that! I know I don't like Alex but I would never hurt her like that. I didn't have her shot. I would never hurt you like that!" Eddie exclaimed.

"Did you know that she's pregnant?" We could have lost our baby because of you." he shot back.

"Jamie! I'm sorry Alex got hurt, but I didn't do it! I swear!" she argued.

"Then how did he know you kissed me?! You have been nothing but disrespectful and pushing on me and suddenly someone attacked me telling me I should have chosen you?!" Jamie yelled.

"I really don't know! I only talked to-" Eddie paused before sitting down in shock. "I don't know Jamie."

"Yes you do Eddie. Who almost killed me? My fiancé and unborn child Eddie? They are framing an innocent woman. She may be arrested for this Eddie. You spend everyday working for the people of this city and now you are the one hurting them. Hurting the partner you promised to protect." Jamie guilted her.

Eddie cried into her hands. "I never meant for anyone to get hurt Jamie! I didn't think he would do anything. I trusted and loved him." She cried out.

"TELL ME EDDIE!" Jamie screamed at her. He felt guilty for hurting her but at this moment he didn't care. He just wanted answers.

"My brother!" She cried out. "He's the only person I talked to about you. The only one I promise."

Jamie's eyebrow raised in confusion. Her brother?

"He mentioned something the other day that didn't make sense. When I overheard you announcing your pregnancy. I told him I was going to move and he said things will work out for me. I didn't understand until now. I honestly didn't want Alex or you hurt Jamie I promise. I just wanted to breathe again. I vented to him because he's my brother. I didn't think he would do anything."

"Eddie, you have to talk to the FBI and Danny about this. They need to know who's doing this. He killed three people and tried to kill me and Alex. I will go with you if you want, but they need to know the truth." Jamie said.

"Jamie, I can't do that! He's my brother." she cried.

"Eddie! He killed had families and kids. Do you want that on your conscience?" he asked.

When she said nothing, he shook his head giving up.

"Fine! Do what you want. buy if you won't tell them. I will." he said before walking away and heading back to the hospital.

* * *

Charlie sat in her hotel room with Reid and Morgan. Reid grimaced when he saw the bruise on the right side of her forehead. Morgan raised an eyebrow when there was a knock at the door. He answered it and saw two detectives at the door.

"May I help you?"

"Detective Argentine and Deroon. We are taking over for Detective Beaz and Reagan. Charlotte Brown?" They asked. Charlie stood up, confused. "You are under arrest. Please come with us." Charlie panicked and looked to Reid and Morgan.

"You can't do this. You aren't even on the case."

"We are now." Charlie walked over and they placed her in handcuffs. Reid watched as they took her out of the room and looked to Morgan who was already on the phone with Hotch.

Jamie took a moment to settle down in the parking lot. He felt the anger running through his blood and didn't want to bring it back into the room with Alex. He was also waiting on Danny to meet him here.

He stepped out of the car when he saw Danny walking over.

"I know who did it." Jamie started.

"I hope so because they already arrested Charlie."

"You arrested Charlie?"

"I was taken off the case Kid. The detectives that took over did." Jamie groaned and raised a hand to his head.

"It was Eddie's brother," he said finally.

"Eddie? As in Officer Janko, your partner?" Danny asked.

"She's not my partner anymore, but yeah Eddie," Jamie answered.

"How do you know this?" Danny asked.

"I remembered everything that happened the night that I was attacked. The guy said that I should have loved Eddie back and that I should have chosen her. He knew that Eddie had kissed me and that I rejected her. I went to confront her about it, and she told me that she only told her brother about Alex being pregnant." Jamie explained.

"That was why he targeted Alex at the press conference. I will let the officers who are investigating this case know and I will try and get them to understand that Charlie is not our killer. Just get back to Alex, see you later kid." Danny said as he got in his car to head back to the precinct.

Jamie walked into Alex's room as she was just waking up. She smiled a sleepy smile when she saw him.

"Hey Sleeping Beauty, how are you feeling?" he asked as he kissed her.

"I'm okay, Linda told me that the baby is okay too. She's gonna have my OB come and check on us later." Alex replied.

"That's good. Has anyone else come by to talk to you?" he asked as he sat down next to the bed.

"No, why? Has something else happened?" she wondered.

"Well I know who's been trying to kill us, and I will tell you everything soon. Danny was taken off of the case, but he is going to talk to the officers to get them to release Charlie." Jamie started.

"Why would they need to release Charlie?" Alex asked suddenly.

"Baby, you were shot with Charlie's gun. They think that she's the killer." Jamie explained.

"She would never hurt me!" Alex exclaimed. She took the blanket off and swung her legs over the bed. "I need to get out of here."

"No. Babe! Stop." Alex looked up at him. "Danny and the BAU team will help Charlie. You need to take care of yourself and our baby. Please."

"You need to help Charlie too." Alex told him.

"I need to stay here with you." Jamie explained.

"Find the son of a bitch who shot me Jamie. Linda and the doctors will take care of me." Alex told him.

Jamie nodded and kissed her. He hesitated before leaving. He called Danny and they said they were all at the station. He made his way over to the station before stepping out of the car and into the station.

The entire BAU team was gathered around the desk with Danny and Beaz.

"Hey how is Alex?" Garcia asked.

"She's awake and doing ok. She's in pain, but she and the baby are good. She told me to find the asshole who did this." Jamie told them.

"You got a good girl." Garcia told him.

"Yeah, I know. She's pretty amazing. Are we any closer to having Charlie released?" Jamie asked.

"I talked to the detectives, they are holding her in protective custody for now. She has alibi's for all of the murders, but only her prints are on the gun that shot Alex. So either this guy wore gloves or he positioned her so that her hand was on the trigger. We think he wore gloves." Danny said.

"Did you tell them what Eddie told me?" Jamie asked him.

"Not yet. Go ahead kid." Danny said.

"Eddie's brother is the killer. He knew that Eddie had kissed me and I rejected her." Jamie started to explain.

"Which is why he jumped you." JJ said.

"Yep and then when Eddie told him that Alex is pregnant, he targeted her." Jamie said.

Inside the interrogation room, Charlie leaned back and rolled her eyes at the detectives question.

"What? We hit a hard spot?" One guy asked.

"I'm happy for her. I'm not jealous of her and Jamie."

"Then why did you shoot her?"

"I didn't shoot her! I would never shoot her!"

"Your prints are the only ones on the gun!"

"It was my rifle genius! Of course they would be on them. I was knocked out. Did you see the hospital form? The concussion?" She asked.

"Yes, we did."

"Y'all are smart." She said sarcastically. The detectives flared up in anger and stepped out of the room.

* * *

The gang hung around, going over the evidence. It's been five hours and Jamie was losing his mind. He wished he recorded the conversation with Eddie.

"This is hopeless." Danny mumbled.

"No! We will get this guy. Charlie is not going to jail." Reid promised.

"Pretty Boy, lets go get some coffee." Morgan told him. Reid tossed the papers onto the desk and nodded, following him.

Reid poured himself a cup of coffee and poured sugar in it. Morgan took the sugar from him and raised an eyebrow.

"Morgan!" Reid exclaimed.

"Half the bottle is in your cup Kid. Talk to me, what is going on?"

Reid sighed before sitting down at the table in the break room. He watched as an officer walked out, leaving him and Morgan alone.

"Charlie is going to Prison and there is nothing I can do to stop it." Reid mumbled and Morgan nodded.

"We will help her Reid. You got to believe that. This has nothing to do with being in love with her?"

Reid looked up in shock and shook his head. "No, I'm not in love with her."

"I know you were hurt with Meave but you need to understand that it doesn't always happen. You can move on and be happy."

"Two people can't be in a relationship and on the team."

"Fuck the rules Reid. Think of yourself for once. Be happy Reid. Now, do you love her?" Morgan asked. Reid nodded his head slowly and Morgan smiled. "That's all that matters. You two can work and be responsible on the job. Don't make out in front of us and you should be good."

Reid chuckled. "Thanks Morgan."

"No problem Kid. Let's go back to the others."

When Morgan and Reid rejoined the rest of the team, Garcia looked up from her computer.

"I got something guys. I ran a check on Officer Janko and after some digging, I found her brother." she said.

"What did you find out Momma?" Morgan asked.

"Kyle Janko, he is older than her by about 4 years. He has always had an issue with authority and when it comes to his little sister, he is worse. He put an ex boyfriend in the hospital and even destroyed another student's car when she beat Eddie out for class secretary in high school." Garcia said.

"He fits the profile for what happened to Jamie and Alex, but what about the murders?" Hotch asked.

"I'm still digging to see if he had alibis for the days of the murders, but so far nothing yet." Garcia concluded.

"We need to see if we can get Eddie to talk to us, she is the only one who can get him to confess." Jamie said.

"Do you think you can get her to come in?" JJ asked.

"I don't know, I tried earlier, but she was hesitant. I can try calling her now." Jamie said,

"There's no need to do that kid." Danny said.

"What? Why?" Jamie asked.

"Because Officer Eddie Janko just walked in." Matt answered as he opened the door that led to the bullpen.

Eddie walked over to the team and they stared at her, waiting for her to talk.

"I'm ready to talk."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Okay Officer Janko, start from the beginning. Why do you think your brother is the guy we're looking for?" Morgan asked as he sat down next to JJ in the interrogation room.

"He's a real hot head, especially when it comes to me. He didn't like it when Jamie started seeing Alex." she replied.

"Why not? I mean Alex never did anything to you, why did either of you have a problem with her?" JJ asked trying to keep her annoyance at bay.

"She always comes across so perfect. The good doctor, the perfect family, all of that. She's so fake." Eddie said.

"Really, did you know that her mom committed suicide when she was in college? She was sick, and finally she decided to end her life because she didn't want her family to watch her get sicker and sicker." JJ said.

"JJ!" Morgan said in a warning tone.

"No Derek, she needs to know more about our friend before she judges her. Alex is a good person, and so is Jamie. Why did he want to kill him?" JJ pressed.

"I got drunk at a bar one night and kissed him. He said he was done with me and that he loved Alex. I was upset and told Kyle about it. I didn't know that he was going to hurt Jamie, or try and set up Alex's friend. He just said everything would work out for me." Eddie answered.

"So what made you realize it may be your brother?" Morgan asked.

"It was when Jamie confronted me. It made sense. I found out Alex was pregnant and decided to look into another job. It was getting hard to see him happy when I wanted to be the one to make him happy. I called my brother and next thing you know she's getting shot." Eddie replied.

"He was happy with you by the way. You were his partner and one of his best friends." JJ said and got up. She didn't even look at Eddie when she walked out.

"What about the other murders?" Morgan asked.

"I don't know anything about those. I never met any of those people." Eddie replied.

"Ok thank you. I'll let you know if I have any more questions." Morgan stated and walked out.

He walked over to the group and sat down.

"So we have one guy on a vendetta for his sister and another murdering cops?" Prentiss asked.

"I really think it's still connected somehow. Garcia, run the names of the victims against Eddie's family. Her parents, uncles, aunts, anyone with even 1% of her blood type." Hotch told Garcia.

Garcia nodded her head and began typing. Jamie looked at his brother and nodded.

"I'm going to head back to the hospital. I need to explain this to Alex." He stood up and said his byes before heading to the hospital.

* * *

Jamie walked into Alex's hospital room at the same time as her doctor.

"You must be Alex's fiance?" the woman said with a smile.

"Yes, I am." Jamie said as he kissed Alex's temple.

"I'm Dr. Winters. I was just telling your fiancee that everything looks good. The baby is healthy and there wasn't any damage caused by the bullet. So as long as she takes it easy over the next few months, avoids stress when she can, then everything should be just fine." she replied.

"That's good news." Jamie replied.

"Alex, I want to go ahead and set up an appointment at my office in the next couple of weeks to make sure everything is progressing as it should be. I want you to call me in the meantime if anything doesn't seem right. Okay?"

"Okay, thanks Dr, Winters." Alex smiled.

"When do you think Alex will be able to go home?" Jamie asked.

"I see no reason why you shouldn't be able to go home tomorrow." the doctor said before leaving the room.

"Okay, now tell me what's going on with the case." Alex said as she motioned to the chair next to the bed.

"Uh, good news, bad news or more bad news?" Jamie asked her.

"Uh, good news?"

"We know who the guy who attacked you and I is."

"Bad?"

"It's Eddie's brother." Jamie broke the news.

"Why?"

"Well, she's in love with me. The night that she got drunk, she kissed me." Alex looked at him in shock.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me?"

"Nothing happened. I pushed her away and told her I love you and I was changing partners. She told her brother who decided to beat me to a pulp. Then she found out you were pregnant..."

"And he shot me and pinned it on Charlie." Alex replied.

"Yeah, the worse news is he may not be the cop killer so they both are still out there."

"I can't believe you didn't tell me Jamie. She kissed you and you went on keeping it a secret." Alex said, mad.

"I was going to tell you Lex, the day that we were put on house arrest. Then I was attacked and with the baby coming, I didn't want you to be stressed out." Jamie said kissing her hand.

"I get that. I just don't understand why Eddie hates me so much. I never gave her a reason to. I was always nice to her, but she kept acting like she wanted us to break up or something. Then that night that she kissed you in front of the precinct was the last straw for me." Alex sighed.

"I know baby. She never could accept that I wanted us to just be friends and partners, but nothing more. I'm just sorry that her brother thought that I would choose her if you weren't in the picture. I wouldn't choose her now anyways." he said.

"Good. Maybe we should call my dad, I want to help Charlie." Alex said.

"Babe, the doctor said that you should avoid stress." Jamie said as he grabbed her phone.

"Jamie, I'm in a hospital until tomorrow. I think the baby and I are good. Call my dad and see if he can get the team to come here to come up with a plan, and maybe your dad and Erin too?" Alex asked.

"Okay, but only if you promise to rest until everyone gets here." Jamie said leaving no room for argument.

"Yes Sarge." she smiled innocently before closing her eyes.

Jamie laughed at his fiance's antics as he pulled out his phone. He scrolled down until he found Dave's number and hit the call button.

"Hey Jamie, how's our girl?" Rossi asked as he looked at the rest of the team.

"She's good, getting released tomorrow, she wants everyone to come by the hospital and figure out a way to help Charlie." he said.

"I'm sure she does, Alex has never liked sitting by and doing nothing when it comes to Charlie. Tell her that we'll be there in about an hour or so. We'll bring burgers, she hates hospital food." Rossi said as the rest of the team smiled.

"Okay, I'll tell her. Can you have Danny call my dad and Erin to have them come too. Alex wants their input too." Jamie replied.

"I'll tell him. See you later Jamie." Rossi said before ending the call.

* * *

An hour later, Jamie was just nodding off when there was a knock on the door. He jumped up in his seat and noticed Alex asleep on her hospital bed. Rossi pokes his head through the door and smiles.

"Come in." Jamie told him as he shook Alex awake. Alex smiled as her dad walked in.

Soon Danny and the BAU team walked in. Alex noticed someone missing and raised an eyebrow. "Where's Reid?"

"He's parking the other car." JJ smiled. "We brought you a burger and fries."

"Thank you! I'm starving." Alex grabbed her bag as everyone sat down around.

"You're always hungry." Alex's head snapped up when she heard Charlie's voice. Charlie and Reid walked in the room and she gave Alex a hug.

"You're free!"

"I escaped through the tunnel system. Don't tell any cops." Charlie joked. Alex chuckled. "My alibi checked out. Alex I'm so sorry."

"It wasn't your fault. I'm glad you are ok." She said pointing to the bruise on her forehead.

"I'm glad you and the baby are safe. I wouldn't forgive myself."

"We're fine. My doctor was in here earlier and she said that everything is fine and that I can go home tomorrow. I'm so ready to sleep in my own bed." Alex replied.

"I bet. Now we need to figure out how we are going to catch the unsub, I mean if Kyle Janko is only the person who shot you and attacked Jamie, we need to find out who was behind the other murders." Charlie said as she sat next to Alex on the bed.

"I'm still cross checking Janko with the other victims to see if there is a connection, but nothing yet my lovelies." Garcia said as she looked down at her phone.

"It's okay Baby Girl, we know if it's there, you'll find it." Morgan replied.

"How are you going to get Janko to confess? I mean it's not like he's going to turn himself in. He wanted either Jamie or I dead and he didn't care which." Alex wondered.

"Can't Eddie wear a wire or something?" Alex added on.

"We asked, she refused." Hotch inputted.

"We have to catch him in the act. Find out who he's going after and set a trap." Danny stated in the corner. He sipped his drink and ate a fry. Jamie raised an eyebrow and laughed. "What?"

"Nothing, how do we find out who is next?"

At that moment Garcia's phone dinged. She squealed and ran to her backpack, pulling out her laptop.

The group watched as Garcia typed away. "Oh that's not good."

"What is it Garcia?" Rossi asked.

"Oh no no no." Garcia mumbled.

"Baby girl!" Morgan grabbed her shoulders and she looked up. They noticed the tears in her eyes. "What is it?"

"All of the victims were involved on a case that sent someone to prison for life. It was sealed by the FBI and that's why it was hard for me to find it. The criminal was Eddie's father, Armin Janko."

"Eddie told me that her dad was behind a ponzi scheme and went to jail for it. Kyle must be trying to take out everyone who had a hand in their dad going to jail." Jamie groaned.

"Garcia, does it say who else was on the team that arrested him?" Hotch asked.

"The first three victims were on the list, and so was Stan Gormley and a Jeff Reynolds." Garcia answered.

"Reynolds retired last year, Gormley works at 1PP." Frank said.

"Is there any way of knowing who Kyle would target next?" Danny asked.

"Garcia, who was the arresting officer?" Alex asked.

"Dr. Rossi, you are brilliant, it was the first victim and Gormley was his partner." Garcia said.

"If he's looking for revenge, taking out the arresting officers would be pretty high up on the hit list. Then the others, but he must've thought that taking them out one right after the other would be too risky." Morgan said.

An hour later found Hotch, Danny, Jamie, Frank and Stan in Frank's office. Stan looked at his hands in shock at what the team was explaining.

"So now he's coming after me? Why did he go after Jamie again?"

"Because Eddie is in love with him." Danny explained.

"That makes no sense but ok. So what's the plan?"

"We're gonna try and flush him out. Make him target you as the next person on his hit list. He already took out your old partner, so we figure it won't be a stretch that you would be pretty high on the list." Hotch said.

"How do we do that?" Stan asked worriedly.

"Hopefully his sister will be able to help us with that." Simmons said.

"You already said Officer Janko isn't willing to wear a wire, so how is she going to help?"

"I think her conscience will get the better of her." Frank said.

"What does that mean boss?" Stan wondered.

"Oh never you mind." Frank said with a raise of his eyebrows.

* * *

The following morning at the hospital, Alex was more than ready to go home and take a hot shower. She sent Jamie to the nurses station to find Linda so that she could sign the last of the paperwork. Jamie had been gone for a few minutes when there was a knock at the door. Alex looked up and saw the last face that she ever wanted to see… Eddie.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"I came to apologize."

"Well don't. Just leave." Alex said.

"Alex please, I didn't think he would do anything to you guys. I never wanted you two to get hurt."

"YOU KISSED MY FIANCÉ!" Alex yelled, standing up. She walked over and got in Eddie's face. "You knew he was taken and you kissed him. Drunk or not, you can't let go. Then your brother almost kills him then me and our unborn baby and yes he is your brother but you are letting him walk free. You have a chance to stop him and you aren't doing it. So don't apologize because words are just words. Take action."

Eddie stood there in silence, taking in her words. At that moment, Jamie decided to walk in. He froze in shock at Eddie standing in the room.

"What are you doing here Eddie?" he asked.

"I want to apologize to both of you. I didn't know that Kyle would take things this far. He was always so protective, I just didn't think he would kill anyone." Eddie explained.

"You know he's killed three people so far Eddie. He has a hit list. He is responsible for three deaths, and at least two counts of attempted murder. By not helping you are just as responsible as he is." Alex said angrily.

"I can't wear a wire, that would be betrayal. He's my brother." Eddie argued.

"And what you did to us wasn't? I mean I trusted you because you were Jamie's partner, his friend. I believed that we could be friends. Then you kissed my fiance, my best friend was set up for a crime she didn't commit and I got shot. You betrayed us first." Alex shot back.

He's going to keep killing Eddie. Do you want that guilt on you knowing you could have prevented it?" Jamie asked her softly.

"No. I'll wear the wire." Eddie agreed. She always had a soft spot for Jamie and Alex was ok with it this time.

"You're doing a good thing Eddie." Alex told her. "No more death."

Eddie nodded before softly walking out. Jamie grabbed Alex and held her tight.

"Let's go home baby."


	11. Chapter 11

_**Sorry there haven't been any updates for awhile, hope this double update makes up for it. Happy reading!**_

**Chapter 11**

"Garcia? Are you getting this?"

Garcia moved the earpiece away from her ear when Morgan's loud voice came through.

"Yes, loud and clear!" Garcia yelled back.

"Ok, Eddie. This mic will be in your bra. I'm not going to help you with that. The ear piece will be in your ear. It's so small that no one will notice. The glasses have a camera in them." Morgan handed her the black glasses.

"Wait, there's a camera in this?" She asked, looking at them.

"Yes. Charlie!? Can you show us the tablet?" Morgan asked.

Charlie held up the tablet and showed them the screen. Eddie looked at the glasses then at herself on the tablet.

"Awesome." Eddie stated sadly.

"You're doing the right thing Eddie. You are saving lives."

"I understand. I'm just putting my brother away for life. It's not easy." Eddie whispered.

"Hey." Morgan stated. "You're saving lives. That's what you were born to do. That's why you wear the badge."

Eddie nodded and placed the glasses on.

"Tomorrow." Eddie whispered to him and gave a half smile.

* * *

Charlie walked into her hotel room and sat down on the bed. She couldn't stay at Alex's tonight. The guilt of her bullet piercing her best friend just ate her away. She rubbed her face and sighed. A knock on the door broke her out of her thoughts. She groaned as she stood up and walked to the door. Opening it, she raised an eyebrow at Reid standing on the other side.

"Hey, you okay?" Charlie asked Reid.

"I wanted to check on you. You seemed upset. You're not staying with Alex anymore."

Charlie stepped away and let Reid step inside. Reid closed the door behind himself and watched as Charlie poured herself a glass of whiskey. She chugged it down as Reid sat down on the couch.

"Char-" Charlie interrupted him.

"Do you know when I met Alex? I was 5. I moved in next door. I never felt love. My dad was always absent and my mom died at childbirth. He blamed me. I was raised by a nanny. Alex showed me what true friendship was. You know what I did? I LET HER GET SHOT! I suck at loving people."

She sat down on the bed with the bottle of whiskey in her hand. She placed the bottle to her lips but Reid took it away from her.

"Hey," he sat down on his knees and looked into her eyes. "What happened was not your fault. Hey, was Hankel my fault?" She shook her head quickly. "What happened to her was not your fault. You need to let go of it."

"I can't." Charlie busted out crying. Reid grabbed onto her and held her why she cried.

He sat down on the bed next to her as she cried on his shoulder. Once she settled down, she wiped her tears and pulled back. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-"

"Hey." He wiped her eyes. "It's okay. I cried on Gideon's shoulders after the hankel case. Honestly, it's ok. I'm here for you." He whispered to her.

She looked up and smiled softly. He leaned close to her and kissed her softly. She relaxed as she kissed back. She pulled away and gave him a questioning look.

"I love you. I love you for all that you are. For who you are and for what you will be in the future. Our future." He told her softly.

"I love you." She cried in happiness.

He kissed her again. She kissed back before pulling away. He raised an eyebrow as she sat down on his lap. He leaned back onto the bed before smiling. He reached for the lamp before turning it off and turning his attention back to his girl.

* * *

Morgan watched as Charlie and Reid walked in the room together, smiling. He turned to Garcia and smirked.

"My babies are all grown up!" She squealed. Morgan chuckled before shushing her.

The rest of the team slowly came in one by one. Danny, Jamie, and Alex stepped in next and lastly Eddie.

"So have you spoken to him?" Hotch asked Eddie.

"He wants to meet me for lunch at the diner next to 1PP."

"Okay, see if you can steer him into talking about what he's done. Start with what happened to Alex and Jamie, then get him to talk about the murders if you can." Rossi said as he glanced at his daughter.

"What if he doesn't want to talk about that?" Eddie asked.

"If he thinks that he is doing these things as a favor to you, he will want to talk about Jamie's attack or me getting shot. Just play to his ego, and act like you are grateful for what he has done." Alex replied.

"Alex is right, just make sure that he doesn't catch on that you are wearing a wire. Be careful with how you approach him, especially about the shooting and setting up an FBI agent." Morgan said.

"Okay, I'll give it a try." Eddie said as the others began to put their vests on.

Alex watched as Jamie grabbed his vest and checked his gun.

"Be careful Baby." she said as he gave her a hug.

"I will, you stay here with Garcia. I love you. Both of you." he said as he gave her a light kiss on the lips.

* * *

Eddie took a deep breath before walking into the cafe. She looked around and spotted her brother in a corner booth.

"Hey Kyle. I've missed you!" Eddie said happily as she slid into the booth with her brother.

"Eddie, you look good. How have you been? You wear glasses now?" Kyle asked, confused.

"I had an eye exam done two weeks ago. Apparently I need them now. What have you been up to?" Eddie asked.

"Just taking care of a few things recently. How has everything been with your love life?" Kyle asked Eddie.

"Non-existent, Jamie and Alex are still together. She's still pregnant and he is really happy with her." Eddie replied softly.

"She's not all that great. You're way better for him then some doctor bitch." Kyle said, taking his sister's hand.

"She's having his baby Kyle. I think it's safe to say that I don't have a chance with him, maybe I never did." Eddie wondered.

"Don't say that Edit, he's an idiot if he prefers her to you." Kyle argued.

"What do I do? He's all I ever wanted?" She pressed on.

"Let me take care of it Eddie."

"What do you mean take care of it?"

Kyle put his head in his hands and sighed. "I already tried but I guess it didn't work! Failure. I'm a failure. I failed you Eddie!"

"What do you mean Ky?"

"I tried to take her out for you! It didn't work."

Eddie leaned back in the booth. 'Got him' she praised herself in her head. "You did that for me Kyle? Thank you."

"Thank you?" Kyle asked.

"You love me that much that you would do this so I can be happy. I love you Kyle."

"I love you too, Eddie. You're my little sister. I just wanted to make Reagan pay for hurting you and for choosing that little bitch over you, but he still picked her. I didn't want to have to shoot her, but he gave me no choice." Kyle said.

"Kyle, I understand why you did it, I mean, you just wanted to make me happy. Jamie should have picked me, but you didn't have to beat him so badly." Eddie said.

"I got carried away. I just wanted to hurt him, to make him realize that you were better for him. I had to make him pay like I had to may the others pay." he reasoned.

"Others? What others?" Eddie wondered.

"It's not important. I was trying to get justice for our family. I had to make them pay, and they will." he answered with a smile.

"Kyle, you can tell me anything." Eddie pressed.

"I can't right now. I have an appointment with the commissioner and his assistant. Bye Eddie." Kyle got up and walked away.

At that moment, Eddie noticed wires hanging from his jacket. Eddie froze for a second before standing up and running out the door. She looked around and saw him walk into 1PP. "No! No!" She screamed.

"Eddie?! What is it?" Jamie yelled into the mic.

"He has a bomb! He just walked into 1PP!"

"Bomb? Did she just say bomb?" Garcia asked as she looked at Alex.

"Guys we need to get everyone out of the building now." Danny said.

"Alex, see if you can reach out to Frank without a scene, we don't want to spook him." Hotch said.

Alex grabbed her phone and called the direct number for Detective Abigail Baker, who was Frank's primary aid. She let her know that the man who was a person of interest in the cop killings was downstairs at 1PP with a bomb. Baker told her that she would alert the PC and quickly ended the call.

Abigail hung up the phone and immediately called the security office. After speaking to them, she stood up and made her way to the Pc's door. She swung it open and closed it behind her.

"Excu-" Frank was cut off by Baker. She looked at Gormley, Moore and Frank.

"Eddie's brother is in the building and he has a bomb."

"Did you alert security?" Frank said standing up and grabbing his gun. He placed it in his holster.

"Yes. BAU and your son's are downstairs. They are strapping up to come in. The building is being evacuated office by office. He's coming here, to Gormley."

"Great." Gormley mumbled.

"Gormley, Baker and Moore, make your way downstairs." Frank commanded.

"What about you?" Baker asked.

"Now."

"Boss, are you sure this is a good idea? I mean he's looking for me…" Gormley started.

"Sid, go downstairs with Garrett and Abigail now. That's an order." Frank said as he made his way over to the door.

"You got it Boss, be careful." Gormley replied as he followed the other two out of the office and to the elevator.

Frank made his way to his private elevator and called Agent Rossi when he was on his way down. He told Rossi to have a couple of agents meet him at the bottom and go around the back. He hoped that someone would be able to talk this guy down before anyone else got hurt.

When Frank got to the bottom floor, he stepped out and walked toward the back. When he got to the door he noticed someone out of the corner of his eyes. A male in all black sitting on the floor. He recognized it as Eddie's brother.

"Kyle?" Frank asked. Kyle looked up and gave a small smile.

"I was only trying to protect my sister. Our dad wasn't really in the picture so it was only me. He was arrested when we were young. He was innocent though. All I want for my sister is for her to be happy. I needed to get rid of the bad cops and that woman and everything will be ok." Kyle explained.

Frank looked around before slowly stepping toward Kyle but keeping a safe enough distance.

"Kyle let's just get out of here and talk about it." Frank told him.

"This place is surrounded. Gormley is gone. There's no point in talking anymore. Just leave. You didn't do anything in this."

"I'm not leaving without you, alive." Frank told him.

"What's the point? I failed. Your son is still with that woman, he gets to have her, and his kid. What does my sister have? Noone, just me and our mom." Kyle said.

"She will still have you Kyle, let me bring you in safely. I will do everything that I can to help you and your sister." Frank pleaded.

"I killed them, they will give me the death penalty for killing cops, then beating up your son, shooting his fiance. How can you possibly help me?" Kyle asked softly.

"Kyle, we know that you were only trying to help your sister. I will talk to the FBI and I know that they will help you too." Frank tried again.

"I think you have a minute to leave before I hit the button Frank." Kyle said standing up.

Frank took a step back before holding his hands up. Frank noticed Kyle's hands were clear but reaching for his pocket.

"Kyle?" Kyle looked up to see Eddie standing behind Frank. "Please. I can't lose you too. Dad wasn't innocent. He's been lying to you. Please don't let him be the reason I lose the only person I really love. I will find someone to make me happy. I am happy that Jamie is happy."

Eddie has tears running down her face. Jamie was standing next to her with Derek on the other side.

"Please take care of her." Kyle told Jamie.

"Eddie is my best friend. She always will be Kyle. I will take care of her the best I can." Jamie told him. "She needs you though Kyle. Walk out of here with her, we will help you get life instead of the death penalty."

Kyle watched Derek nod his head. He sighed as he placed the detonator on the ground along with his gun. Kyle took the vest that had the bomb on it, off and placed it on the ground. Derek stepped forward and handcuffed him as Jamie patted him down. Bomb squad came in and removed the vest. Derek allowed Edie to hug her brother before the three walked out.

Jamie walked over to Frank. "You did good dad."

"Thanks son. I love you Jamie." Frank said, hugging his son. Jamie returned the hug. "I love you too dad."


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hope everyone enjoyed reading this story. The oneshot about Jamie and Alex's wedding will be coming soon! **_

**Chapter 12**

_8 months later, _

"Honey! We're home!" Charlie yelled as she walked through Alex and Jamie's apartment. JJ, Garcia and Reid following behind her.

"Good. Get me some water." Alex told her as she sat on the couch. She pulled her dress down a little more. Her stomach was huge and her feet propped up.

"Good to see you too Alex." Charlie mumbled. Reid walked into the kitchen to get her a bottle of water.

"Your dad caught the next plane. He should be here tomorrow, he had paperwork." JJ explained as she sat down next to Alex. Alex nodded and rubbed her stomach.

"How are you feeling?" Garcia asked, excited. Reid gave Alex the water and sat down next to Charlie.

"Fat. The pain is getting unbearable. These Braxton Hicks are killing me. One week left and I'm ready to get this baby out of me." She explained.

"It doesn't get better but it is worth it." JJ told her.

"Better be. Thank you for coming out for this." She smiled at them.

"We had a few weeks off call. It is worth it." Charlie explained.

"Did you know the longest pregnancy on record is 375 days? It's normally 280 days." Reid spat out random facts.

"Reid, I love you but shut the hell up." Alex told him.

"The baby can also hear your voice." He mumbled.

The girls let out a few laughs. Jamie stepped out of the bedroom, drying his hair. He was in an undershirt and his work pants and boots.

"Hey guys!" He smiled. He gave Alex a kiss. "I'm running late. It's my last day before paternity leave." He smiled, excited.

"Go! We got her!" Garcia said. She turned back to Alex. "Nursery done?" She asked.

"Yes and the 8,000 stuff animals you sent are in there too. Right through that door."

The girls stood up and peeked into the nursery. It was wood animal themed. The walls were painted with animals and woods.

"Nikki is a very talented artist. She painted the mural." Jamie mentioned behind them.

"It's beautiful." JJ commented.

"I got to go baby. Call me if anything happens." Jamie grabbed his keys and gave her another kiss.

"Be safe. I love you!" Alex yelled.

"I love you more!"

Three hours later, the girls were sitting on the couch watching The Notebook. Reid was asleep on the recliner.

"Shit." Alex mumbled holding her stomach. The girls looked to her with a questioning look. "Braxton Hicks. It's all good." They nodded.

A few minutes later, Alex hissed again.

"You do know that you have been groaning every five minutes, right?" JJ mentioned.

"What?" Alex questioned, standing up to get some chips. She turned to look at JJ.

"I've been timing you for the last hour. It was seven minutes and now it's five."

As if the timing couldn't be anymore perfect, the girls heard a splash on the ground. Alex looked down then back up with a scared look.

"I'll get the bag!" Garcia yelled.

"I'll call Jamie! JJ wake Reid up!" Charlie yelled, pulling out her phone.

"I got the keys!" JJ yelled and threw a pillow at Reid waking him up. "Drive to the hospital Reid! I know you memorized the route!"

Charlie dialed Jamie as JJ and Garcia helped Alex out to the car.

"Is Alex ok? The baby coming?" Jamie answered before Charlie could say anything.

"It's time! Her water broke!"

"I'll meet you there and call the family!" Charlie hung up.

They piled in the car and Reid started the car and started driving.

"HURRY!" Alex yelled in pain.

"I'm going as fast as I can." Reid replied.

"NOT FAST ENOUGH! Why does it hurt more now?"

"Because you are in active labor." JJ replied. "It will be over before you know it and won't even remember the pain."

"Did you know that labor can last anywhere between 8-12 hours? The cervix-"

"SHUT UP REID!" Everyone yelled at the same time.

Two hours later the waiting room was filled with every Reagan family member, JJ, Garcia, Charlie and Reid.

"I've tried calling Rossi and Hotch, they aren't answering. The baby is coming any moment." JJ stated.

At that moment they heard Alex yell in the room.

"They said they were trying to come as fast as possible." Garcia replied.

They heard footsteps running down the hall and saw Rossi and the rest of the BAU members following along with Alex's sister Joy, and Rossi's fiance Krystal.

"How the hell?"

"We May have borrowed the BAU jet?" Hotch replied.

Everyone in the room let out a laugh. Jamie stepped out of the room and everyone went quiet.

"Caroline Faith Reagan. Born 3:23 pm. 6 pounds 8 ounces."

The room let out a cheer and gave Jamie a hug.

"Congratulations Jamie and Alex!"

"Dave, Alex wanted me to have you, Joy and Krystal come back first, then everyone else." Jamie said with a smile.

Dave smiled at the others and nodded before they followed Jamie back into Alex's hospital room.

"Hi guys." Alex said tiredly as she held her newborn daughter.

"Hey Princess, how are you feeling?" Dave asked as he kissed her forehead.

"Tired, but happy. Little miss here is perfect, isn't she?" Alex replied.

"She sure is. Hi Lex." Joy said as she hugged her sister.

"Hi, thanks for flying all the way out here, both of you." Alex returned as Krystal gave her a hug too.

"There's nowhere we would rather be. Portia was sorry that she's not going to have a chance to meet this little one until the wedding." Krystal smiled.

"I'll call her later and tell her all about our little niece. " Joy said as she gently touched the baby's hand.

"I named her after Mom, what do you think she'd think of that?" Alex asked her dad softly.

"She would have loved it. She adored you sweetheart, and she would have loved being a grandmother." Rossie replied.

Alex watched as her dad, sister, and soon to be stepmother held little Caroline, and before long it was time for them to let the rest of the family into the room.

"Congratulations baby. We're going to head out so Frank can meet his granddaughter. We love you both." Rossi said.

"We love you too."

Jamie walked the family out before getting his Grandpa, Dad and siblings. One by one everyone visited and met Caroline.

Later that night, Jamie sat down holding his daughter as Alex slept. He stared at his daughter as she opened her eyes for the first time. A tear fell down Jamie's cheek as he smiled at his daughter.

"Hey baby girl. I'm your daddy. I will always protect and love you, my little girl." he said.

* * *

_3 months later:_

Alex put the finishing touches on her makeup and smiled at her reflection in the mirror. She turned off the light in the bathroom and walked into the main part of the hotel room. She, Jamie, and little Caroline had flown in for Dave and Krystal's wedding and Alex had to admit that she was excited to get to the wedding.

"Wow. You look beautiful babe." Jamie said as he took in his fiancee's appearance.

She was wearing a short, dark green dress and black heels, her long hair was down and she was wearing simple makeup.

Jamie fixed Caroline's bow before placing her in the stroller.

"Thank you baby. Ready to go downstairs?"

Rossi rented them a hotel room in the same hotel as the wedding. Jamie nodded and they headed downstairs.

Alex sported Charlie standing by the door. She was in a short red dress and black heels. Reid was in a black tux and a matching red bow tie.

"There's my girl!" Charlie said, immediately stealing Caroline from the stroller and giving her kisses.

"Hello to you too Charlie." Alex joked.

"Sorry, she's my baby." Charlie said looking at Reid who nodded. "Until I have my own." Charlie smirked, placing Caroline on her hip.

"Wait, what?" Alex's eyes went wide and Jamie's jaw dropped.

"Two months." Charlie grinned.

"That's wonderful! I'm so happy for you both." Alex said hugging her best friend.

"Congrats you two." Jamie said as he shook Reid's hand.

Little Caroline let out a loud giggle and Charlie kissed her cheek.

"You hear that Princess, you're gonna have a cousin." Alex tickled her.

"You guys are the first ones that we've told, we wanted to wait until after the wedding, but we might tell the others at the reception since Charlie wanted to tell you first." Reid said.

"You need to, Garcia will never forgive us if she doesn't know soon." Alex laughed.

"This is true. We saw your dad earlier, he looked a little nervous." Reid said as Alex's phone went off.

"It's Joy, we're needed by the groom. I'll meet you guys downstairs." Alex said as she headed off towards her dad's room where he was getting ready.

"Dad?" Alex called when she walked into the room and smiled at her sister.

"Hey Lex, I'm glad you both made it." Dave said as he hugged both of his daughters.

"There was no way either of us would have missed this." Joy replied.

"I can't believe that I'm actually nervous, I wasn't this nervous when Krystal and I got married the first time." Dave said.

"Dad, the first time the two of you got married, you were both drunk and got married by an Elvis impersonator. This is a huge step up." Alex grinned.

"Good pont. We should probably head down there. Are Jamie and Caroline downstairs already?" Dave asked.

"Yep, she's with her Auntie Charlie. I'm sure my little girl has all of the men wrapped around her finger already too." Alex answered as she held the door open.

"Is your dad okay?" Jamie asked when Alex got downstairs.

"Yeah, just nervous. He'll be fine. I see JJ managed to get Caroline away from Charlie." Alex smiled.

"Yeah, I wonder what she had to do to make that happen?" Jamie joked.

"Who's ready for a wedding?" Jamie asked as Charlie, Reid, JJ and Caroline joined them.

The group sat down in the first row on the groom's side. Caroline was sitting on Alex's lap. The rest of the team sat down in the row behind them.

The ceremony was beautiful. The girls were crying as they said their vows. The crowd was on their feet as they kissed. Rossi and his new wife walked down the aisle.

The team sat down at their table. They waited for the bride and groom to come back to do their first dance.

"So we have some news to tell you all." Reid told the table.

"What is it pretty boy?"

Reid looked around the table. The entire team's eyes on him. Charlie nodded and smiled at him.

"Charlie and I are expecting. I'm going to be a dad." He said with excitement in his voice.

"OH MY GOD!" Garcia screeched.

"I can't believe this!"

"Charlie is going to be a mom." Reid added.

"I can't believe Reid is going to be a dad." JJ squealed excitedly.

"I never thought I would see the day that Reid settles down and becomes a Dad." Morgan smirked.

After a few congratulations and excitement, Rossi and Krystal walked through the doors with their song playing in the speakers. Everyone watched with tears in their eyes as they had their first dance.

After the dance was over, Reid and Charlie shared their news with the newlyweds and Matt cleared his throat.

"Kristy and I have an announcement too." he said smiling at his wife.

"Charlie's not the only one who's expecting. Matt and I are gonna have another baby too." Kristy grinned.

"Oh my gosh! That's five kids!" Garcia exclaimed.

"You guys are so gonna need a bigger house." JJ laughed.

Hotch looked over to JJ who held her hands up and shook her head. "Baby free zone."

"Alright everyone needs to stop having babies or we aren't going to have a team." Hotch joked. "Congratulations guys."

After the reception, Jamie and Alex headed back up stairs and Jamie changed Caroline and laid her down in her playpen. Jamie found Alex standing outside on the balcony.

"Do you know how much I love you?" Jamie told Alex.

"I love you more Jamison Reagan." Jamie gave Alex a kiss.

"I love you the most Soon to be Mrs Jamison Reagan."

The End.


End file.
